


FLOWER

by kitaku_09



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 39,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaku_09/pseuds/kitaku_09
Summary: GV / ！主要角色死亡预警 / NP / 狗血天雷 / OOC2013
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

00

“嗯？新来的小子？”

“是啊是啊，听说是‘那边’的人丢过来的，说是可以随意使用。”

“哈，所以才被折腾得这么惨吗。”

“托他的福这次我们也不用遭罪了，毕竟那种硬片子我们谁都不想接嘛。话说回来第一次就拍了那种东西以后还能硬的起来吗，哈哈。”

“据说最后都射不出来什么了，还是用假的精液蒙混过关来着。”

“诶，上次他们研究出来的那个吗？用什么做的来着。”

“谁会去记啊，那种东西……”

……

……

……

嘈杂的声音，像潮水一般忽近忽远，最后渐渐消失了。

高尾和成在陌生的床上支起身子，发现自己躺在没开灯的昏暗室内，同样也是陌生的，陌生的有些潮湿的薄被子，陌生的狼狈的自己。身上只穿着件过大的汗衫，睡在没有任何取暖设施的屋里觉得非常冰冷。乏力的几乎要散架的身体燃不起足以支撑生命的热量。

他小心地动了动，感受到身上各处传来的不同的疼痛。

畜生。

还真的把那种东西插进来了。

他被因坐姿压到身后私处而传来的犹如丝线牵扯着腹内的尖锐疼痛激得一颤，握紧拳头暗骂。

起码给我穿一条内裤啊。可恶。

手心内也传来痛感，似乎是他被绑起来凌辱的时候拳头握得太紧被指甲扎伤了。总之这样没开灯的屋子里什么也无法确认，但可以肯定的是自己现在一定看起来非常狼狈，手腕与脚腕上的捆痕，身体上的鞭痕，男人们在他身上留下的精液似乎也只是草草用纸擦拭了一下，那些液体干涸的地方皮肤发紧，更别提长时间维持着自己完全不曾用过的羞耻姿势所带来的肌肉与筋骨的酸痛，大腿内侧发着抖，现在这样子肯定站不起来啊。

可恶。

他抓紧了被子。

还有那些扛着摄像机移动的人们，用或大或小或长或短的漆黑无底的镜头对准他，舔舐他的每一寸肌肤，调整焦距，一直拍到他的身体内部，追随着他最终得到快感的表情、精液怎样被制造与喷发，残酷地记录着他的喉结怎样运动、怎样被逼着吞进男人勃发的器物。

他不想哭的。他一直告诉自己不能哭，就算死也不会让人看他的笑话的。但是当他意识到自己被逼出了生理性的泪花之后差点就没能忍住泪腺的崩坏。

还好那只是差点。他轻抚手心的伤口。

屋子里遽然明亮了起来，他眯起眼看向身边的窗户，简陋的窗帘并没有被拉上，月光正温柔静和地洒下来，将圆的月亮像只天然的卵石，悬浮在深黛色的夜空。

“啊…”他一开口就发现自己的声音非常喑哑，于是清了清嗓子，用演戏般的口吻对自己说。

“今晚的月色真美呢。”

“嗯，是呢。”

“别哭哦，和成。”

“……才不会呢。”

玩笑般的语气忽然变得沉闷起来，他蜷起身子来抱住膝盖，将变调的声音藏在手臂间。

01（宫高）

“诶~不听前辈的话可不行哦，把裤子脱了。”刚刚还略显轻佻的语气变成了冷硬的命令句，浅色头发的男人命令道。

“……”

宫地清志将黑发的介于少年和青年之间的男人困在手臂与更衣室的衣橱之间，后者低垂着眼帘犹豫了一下，慢慢照做，避开了比他更高的男人呼出的热气。

“嗯嗯，这样才乖嘛。”

宫地用一只手抬起他的下巴，低头咬住他的喉结，高尾的视线上抬，难堪地避开了眼前的男人，在他力道合适的啃咬下发出一点低鸣。

“自慰给我看。”

“……不，不要。”

“不要？那件事怎么样都无所谓了吗，还是说其实我把它说出来你会更高兴一点？”

“只有这个…不要…别说出去…”

“哼嗯~那试着求我一下怎么样？”

“……我…”

摄影棚里的气氛在不正常的长时间沉默里变得愈加尴尬，有人偷瞄了一下导演，后者压抑着怒气叫了停，走过去推开宫地。

“别告诉我现在你还放不下你的自尊？大少爷！说一句‘求你了’就这么难吗，你还想脱几遍裤子？我告诉你这是第三遍了！事不过三你自己看着办，这种片子都拍不了还是你觉得在隔壁摄影棚里被吊起来用鞭子抽比较好？！”

“……”

“嘛嘛，他还不习惯这种事嘛，别生气啦导演，气坏了身子可不行。”宫地扯扯暴躁的中年人，劝道。

拍摄暂停了五分钟，导演骂骂咧咧地走去抽烟，宫地扯着高尾走到无人的黑暗角落。

“你也差不多应该习惯一点了吧？这只是在拍戏，甚至不用你演得很逼真，没有观众会在意这个。”

高尾皱着眉点头，宫地大声叹气，扯过他在俯身吻上他的嘴唇，温柔地入侵口腔，安抚般地挑逗了一会他的唇舌就退了出来。高尾乖乖地任他亲吻，没反抗也不予回应。

“等一下可别再沉默了，只是一句台词而已。”

“嗯……谢谢你。”

“用不着道什么谢，你状态不好的话我也会受牵连而已。”

“嗯…”

宫地默默地看了会低着头的高尾，记起几周前他被支使着去找一个新人，然后被告知新人君以后便由他来“照顾”，宫地还曾满腔不情愿地推脱过，这也没用，公司里的大牌们几乎都去拍戏了，有资格教导新人的只剩他一个。不情愿的心情在他找到那件摄影棚里间的小屋的时候就迅速被忘掉了。他看着在黑暗的房间里抱住膝盖的少年忽然就想起几年前的自己，并不是太久远的时间，但是期间的变化恍若隔世。

黑发的少年听到了他开灯的声音，迅速抬起头来，宫地才发现他并不像自己想象中的年龄很小，大概已经成年了，也许是脸上无意识的受伤般的表情令他看起来像只彷徨无措的动物。他看到宫地，犹如惊弓之鸟般抖了一下，随即皱着眉头筑起外壳，强撑着抓住轻薄的被面，狠狠瞪视着他。

那种眼神现在也没变。

“润滑好了吗，要我帮忙？”

“啊…嗯。”

回到了片场之后他们终于拍完了那条艰难的戏，高尾脸上看不出什么表情，一个人靠在柜子上给自己做润滑，在手指进出的时候不禁咬起下唇。

宫地靠过去，用自己的手指代替了他的，熟练地沾着已经被体温烫得温热的润滑液搅动内部的黏膜，同时低头跟他接吻，与刚才的亲昵温柔不同，直白地试图挑起他的情欲，想让他稍微好过一点。高尾坦然接受了他的好意，仰起头配合着他轻喘起来。

高尾不是自愿的。

并不是自愿来当GV的演员，前因后果宫地也不太清楚，只知道似乎是有着什么隐情，他不得不在这里工作，也许连工作都算不上，像是公司的大牌演员们还有点自由，至少可以稍微选择一下片子的取向，但是高尾只能服从安排。这些事他也是渐渐才看出来的。第一次，高尾被拉去拍了调教系的片子，那之后他不得不躺着休养了几天，连带着封闭自己的内心，宫地只好照顾他，有时陪他说说话，说这也是没办法的事，下次还是不要拍这样的东西了，就算要赚钱也得爱惜自己的身体不是？高尾没怎么回应，倒是在形影不离的几天里对宫地渐渐放下了戒心，变得对他有点依赖。

每次想起那个时候说的话宫地都想回到过去抽自己一巴掌，如果那个时候他知道高尾是身不由己的话，打死他也不会用那样的说法的。

“喂…表情不要这么可怕啊，一点都不像是在被前辈欺负的可爱后辈。”

“在被欺负的可爱后辈到底是什么表情啊，我怎么知道。”

“唔…皱着眉头欲拒还迎的样子？”

“所以说欲拒还迎到底是什么样子嘛……真是意义不明。”

“哈，好了，帮我戴套子。”

“这种事情自己来啊。”

“喂喂，对照顾你的前辈用什么口气说话呢，小心我揍你哦小子。”

“是是，前辈~❤”

摄影机再一次运转起来，工作人员举着反光板将来自头顶射灯的光线反射到每一个暗处去。

“等一下……不要。”寂静的室内就只能听见机器运转的轻微嗡嗡声和高尾不太自然的声音。

“嘘，这里可是会有人经过的哦，毕竟还有社团在活动，你也不想被人发现吧。”

宫地露出恶质的微笑，推搡着他让他跪在更衣室的长凳上，将自己已经变得硬挺的事物顶住他的后穴，还不等他做好准备就狠狠地直接冲了进去。

“呜…！MIYA…前辈…好疼，别…”

虽然看上去毫不留情，几近强暴，但是宫地还是留心了自己的力道，小心着不会伤害到高尾，已经充分扩张的穴口非但没有推拒他反而欢愉地收缩着迎接他的进入，他的手指掐在高尾腰上，感觉到肌肉轻微的震颤和正在提升的体温，知道他并没有因此受到伤害，于是放心地停了一会，说台词，然后慢慢抽动起来。

“……唔…哈，嗯，嗯……”有人扛着摄像机对准了高尾的脸，他难堪地躲开了一点，又被宫地揪住头发轻轻拽起来。

“舒服吗？看你下面的小嘴都在吸我的东西了，以前真的没被男人上过吗？”

“没…嗯…！轻，轻点，好疼。”高尾还是不太习惯，视线老是向漆黑的镜头看去，又不自然地移开视线，他想低头逃避，无奈宫地的手指潜进他的嘴里，玩弄他的舌头，轻搔上颚与牙床，抓着他不让他离开。

“疼？你的身体可不是这么说的哦，你看它还在叫着还要还要呢。”

“……”

“……”宫地无奈地在内心扶额，心想着这孩子又忘了台词了，只好俯下身去咬住他的耳朵，在收音设备不会反应的程度轻声提醒他台词。

“啊…前辈…好…舒服……噗。”高尾终于想起了台词，说了一半不禁笑场，连忙低下头去掩盖自己唇边的笑意。

“……要我快一点？”宫地忍着嘴角抽搐敷衍地说完了自己的台词，高尾的笑场还是没能停止，反而有愈演愈烈的趋势，他的笑带动身体内部的剧烈震颤收缩，宫地恼火地真的加大了撞击的力度，阴囊撞击着他的臀部发出的有节奏的响声盖住了高尾的轻笑。

“……唔！”不知是撞到了哪里，高尾终于止住了笑意仰头认真呻吟起来。

拍摄终于完毕后两人洗过了澡，穿上衣服。

“MIYA今天表现很不错哦，TAKAO也……哼，下次别再给我耍小性了，行了，回去休息吧，明天放假，后天绿间回来之后继续拍摄。”正在看拍摄条目反馈的导演捏了捏高尾的脸颊，又拍拍宫地的手肘。

MIYA和TAKAO是艺名，也就是工作时间的名字。

高尾暂居在宫地的宿舍里，说是宿舍，其实也就是让艺人们在公司附近的租户中挑选一间中意的，再由公司付租金罢了。因为原本和宫地一起住的绿间真太郎去拍外景离开了很久，所以高尾就住在了那间公寓里。

“哎，导演大叔其实是个好人呢，虽然脾气暴躁了一点。”宫地说。

“哈……”高尾心想你也是，我看脾气比导演还要暴躁。

“怎么，你还不信吗，当初要不是导演把你……啊，没什么。”

“当初要不是导演？”

“嗯…当时导演看到了你的第一部片子，嗯，就是那个嘛，他去跟上头说看中了你，说你条件这么好不来当偶像系的艺人反而任他们这么折腾未免太可惜了一点。”

“所以这就是我这近一个月来没接到调教系片子的真相？”

“哈哈……嘛。”宫地尴尬地笑了笑，又挑起另一个话题。

“话说你小子今天笑场了是吧！”

“要我说那种台词怎么可能忍住不笑嘛，哈哈哈，到底是谁写出那种台词的真的好想见识一下，啊啊，还是不要见识比较好？www”

“哼，亏我费心帮你遮掩过去。”

“好啦好啦，谢谢MIYA前辈 还不成？”

“私下里就不要叫这个名字了。”

“……嗯。”

02（还是宫高）

跟宫地同屋的绿间真太郎据说是个怪人。

至于这个怪人为什么会同意跟宫地同住至今还是个不解之谜。

有人猜想说他们其实是情侣，结果被宫地狠狠教训了，还反驳说那小子就是个生活残障，没人跟着他照顾他的话绝对不能独自生活的，当然事实有没有这么夸张谁也无从得知，倒是可以从中看出宫地其实很爱照顾人的性格。

“今天射了有三次吧？不好好吃东西你是想要怎么样，嗯？”威胁般的语气在了解了他的性格之后倒是略显可爱。

“是是我知道了，前辈也要补充营养啊。”高尾无奈地投降。

“我还用不到小鬼头来担心。”

“那今天被小鬼头弄到提前射出来的是哪位啊。”

“想被摄像机砸死吗你。”

“这个还是敬谢不敏。”

晚饭过后宫地找出一盘碟片扔给他。

“喏，我还没教你口交吧，反正你学得很快自己看着来好了，前辈我就牺牲一下给你当练习工具？别咬到我哦，绝·对·不准咬到我哦。”

“……我可以不练习吗。”

“你想在片场进行第一次然后让所有人等着你呕吐完毕做好心理准备吗。”

“这么严重吗……”

“撒，这可不好说。”宫地坐在沙发上，盘起一条腿，姿势放松地耸耸肩。

“好吧。”

高尾没怎么挣扎就叹了口气去放碟片。宫地则盯着他的背影，眼神里颇有种复杂不清的情绪。

当画面出现，并且停在口交动作的无码高清大特写上的时候高尾还是忍不住扭过头，宫地按住他的头将它掰回原位。

“你也很快要做这种事情了，有什么不忍心看的。”

“嗯……但是果然自己做跟看其他人做的感觉完全不一样呢。”

高尾拿起遥控器按了静音，将扬声器中传来的喘息、吞咽声、粘稠的水响关掉，于是屋里就只剩宫地不时随着画面插几句嘴的讲解声。

大约时长一刻钟的教学画面结束了。

“呼，明白了吗？如果还是不能接受的话我建议你先用模型练习一下。”

“嗯，没关系，如果是前辈的话应该没问题呢w。”

“……只有嘴巴甜也没什么用的哦。”宫地别扭地转过头去，高尾爬下沙发跪在他面前，按住他的膝盖分开他的腿。

“跪着…不会不舒服吗。”宫地的语气低低的，不知是在问他的身体亦或是内心。

“嗯嗯，没关系哦。”高尾仰起头看着他，露出一个微笑。

高尾应该是爱笑的人，虽然近一个月来他几乎很少在外人面前露出笑容，但是在宫地身边、在这个暂时的二人的家中倒是经常这样轻松的笑，像是加诸他身上的沉重枷锁完全不存在一般。

宫地看着他的笑容忽然就有了种想哭的冲动，几年前他因为家中负债累累不得不出来寻觅暴利的工作而选择这条道路时就做好了觉悟，但是还在新人时期的各式调教让本来就是直男的他几乎承受不住，几次想要逃跑，但是得忍耐，他必须忍耐。

那段时间他的噩梦里都会出现被男人侵犯的情节，就连每日早上的稀粥似乎都带上了点男人器物的腥膻气味。在练习口交的时候他也不是没吐过，事实上大概他是同期的几个新人中吐得最厉害的一个。

现在他看着这样笑容温暖的高尾就忽然有了想哭的冲动。

按说新人应该接受正式的培训，不光是一些必要的知识和技巧，他们还必须学习如何保护自己。可上头只是把高尾扔给他管教，摆明了并不重视高尾的状况——只要他能拍片子、能赚钱就行，随意使用并不需要珍惜，什么时候被折磨得死掉了也只是他一个人的事而已。

他俯下身抱住高尾，想给他一点温暖，或许是从他身上汲取一些温暖？

绿间真太郎就是在这种情况下踏进了久别的家。

“……你在做什么啊。还有他是谁，为什么在我们的房间里。”

“啊啊，你回来啦，我差点忘了你今晚会回来。”宫地连忙起身放开不明所以的高尾。

“这是高尾，艺名也是TAKAO，是新来……”

“那种东西不重要，他为什么会在我们的房间里。”

“……好歹也理解一下前辈的苦心好吧臭小鬼？放心他跟我住一间屋子，完·全·没踏进你的房间一步，你这个混蛋。”

“…哼，我累了要休息了。”

绿间说完就一阵风似的脱掉外套走进浴室，不多时就传来了哗哗的水声。

小小的客厅里留下高尾和宫地对视了一会，后者头疼地叹气。

“那个。”他指了指浴室的方向“就是公司里的王牌大人之一了。”

“哈……是个…很高傲的人呢…”

“你不用勉强自己说什么，大家都知道他就是这幅样子，也只有演戏的时候他才最像正常人。”宫地理解地拍拍他的肩膀。

“宫地前辈一直跟他在一起吗？”

“我比他早一年入行…算是孽缘吧，这叫什么，互相牵制？啊，说起来你们一样大呢，同样的年纪但是性格却相差这么多，啧啧。”

高尾眨眨眼，什么也没说。

“别理他，我们继续。”

“……诶？”

“诶什么，我说继续。”

宫地换了个姿势半躺在沙发上，这样高尾就不必跪在地上了。

他犹豫了一下，解开男人的皮带，皱着眉头一副下定决心的样子，这让宫地有点想笑，但是一想到他就要受到自己也曾经经历过的伤害——况且这伤害还是他自己造成的——他就笑不出来了。

于是宫地拉过他的领子偏头亲了上去，希望能令他、令双方都能放松一些。

浴室的门咔哒一声开了，发梢上还滴着水的只穿着件浴袍的绿间走出来，径直走向冰箱。

“…我的小豆汤放在哪了？”

“宫地桑？”

半晌没得到回应，绿间探头看向客厅里的沙发，总算记起了还有另一个人存在，于是白了正在接吻的两人一眼，又拎着换下来的衣服经过客厅回房间去了。

高尾眯着眼，在热气与唇舌的交缠中透过宫地浅色的发丝用视线追随着他，不太常见的发色，很有禁欲感的眼镜和气质，身材高大面庞端正的男人看起来并不像是他事实上所从事的职业，倒像是公司精英，或者是医生之类的。

有着草地般发色的男人丝毫没有停留地越过客厅回了自己的房间，连一个眼神都没给他。

“唔……嗯，好了…再亲下去要硬了。”

“……该说你敏感还是什么？只是亲一下就要硬了…哈哈，该不会爱上我了吧。”

“才不会。”

一边说笑着他解开宫地的拉链，将手探进去揉搓他藏在内裤里的东西。亲吻起了作用，他们都坦然起来。

“噗，宫地前辈可没资格说我哦，明明已经这~么…ww”

高尾拉下他的内裤，皮带扣混合着牛仔裤的声音刷拉一下子听起来格外煽情。

“亲亲它？”

“嗯。”

宫地看着他低下头小心地凑过去，吸了吸鼻翼。

“有什么味道吗。”

“有…宫地前辈的味道。”

“…不愿意的话还是算了吧。”

“我可没这么说。”

高尾没看他，低着头伸出艳红的舌尖舔了舔那东西的头部，宫地被他撩拨地呼了口气，用一只手将他的额前的碎发拢起来露出额头，再就没放手。高尾老是不肯好好地去用嘴唇或者舌头碰它，只将呼吸喷在极敏感的地方，又不时地舔一下，于是宫地的手劲就变得有点大，几乎想固定住他的下巴一鼓作气冲进去，但是想一想这是“必须要温柔对待的第一次”，只能忍住。

高尾努力回想了一下被绿间打断的思路，张口将那还不算太硬的东西吞进去半截，用舌头包裹住茎身爱抚，舌头上一旦用力就会显得有点粗糙的颗粒摩擦过冠状沟壑，宫地不易察觉地轻颤了一下，随即用身体的移动掩饰掉。

凌晨的时候高尾被冻醒了。

既然绿间已经回来，他也不太想继续跟宫地睡在一张床上，于是主动说了要睡沙发。反正“教学阶段”已经结束了吧，之前的几周里宫地每晚都会帮他扩张后穴，或者是教他一些小技巧令拍摄过程不那么痛苦，有时候就安慰地拍拍他的头陪他聊天，说几句话。在几乎彻底绝望的环境下遇到这样一个对自己真心实意的前辈、朋友是在令人惊喜，高尾觉得自己都快要产生某种依赖感了，但陌生又古怪的绿间倒是提醒了他，大部分时候他还得一个人面对，这是他自己的问题。

不过也正是因为如此他才完全不排斥宫地，像是昨晚的练习也顺利地完成了，虽然不太习惯，但这是无法抗拒的事情，嘛，如果反抗不能的话就享受好了？

他裹紧了被子，还是被凌晨时分空旷室内冰冷的空气激得一颤，赤着脚跳下沙发找出自己的大衣又盖在被子上，将身子蜷成一团，这才终于暖了一点。

然后再次陷入了迷茫的梦境。

不知道睡了多久，也许是晨光初现的时候。有人从卧室里出来，洗手间里传来轻微响动，水声，高尾本来就困倦的还停留在梦里的神经在机械的持续不断的水响中又变得混沌起来。

早起的人——也许不是宫地——经过客厅，打开冰箱，翻找，然后是易拉罐开启的声音，很有教养地轻微的吞咽声。

高尾不想动，并不是故意装睡，清醒的只是脑内深处的一点，身体还在沉睡。被体温捂暖的一小块地方像是母亲温暖的子宫，要起来的话就未免太可惜，他还想再这样躺一会。

那人安静了，然后慢慢走过来站在沙发前停住，大概有几分钟，他才动手将铺满了整个不算宽敞的沙发的被子挪到一边，在高尾脚边坐下，打开电视，将音量调至最小，开始听晨间的新闻。

大概时长一刻钟的新闻结束，放起了片尾曲。高尾不知道已经多久没听到这样的声音了，之前日常的生活现在看来竟像是前世。他动了动，头脑几乎已经完全清醒。

高尾睁开眼睛，大约是六点半的晨光透过窗帘的缝隙轻柔地笼罩了房间，那个绿色头发的人就坐在沙发的另一端，一只手驻在沙发扶手上撑住侧脸，另一只手拿着罐以红色系装点的饮料，放在膝盖上转着圈，似乎已经喝完了。

啊，因为怕吵醒我所以才没有拿去扔掉吗，明明垃圾桶的距离完全可以投进去。

浮现了这种认知的高尾在心底轻轻笑了一下，开始发觉这个怪人其实也很温柔的本性。

“早上好，呼，睡得真好呢。”

高尾慢慢坐坐起来伸了个懒腰，对男人打招呼。

绿间看了他一眼，将空掉的铝罐抛进垃圾箱里，随手关上了电视。

这下子就连细微的背景音也都消失掉了。

“在这里住够了没有，你最好还是快点离开。”

“哎呀哎呀，一张口就是赶人吗，放心啦我不会抢你的宫地前辈的ww”

“…只是单纯地看你不爽而已。”

“看来我被讨厌了，可以问为什么吗？”

“需要理由？”

“啊啊，也是呢。”

绿间站起身推了推眼镜，最后看了他一眼，又回到自己的房间里去了。

03

绿间回来之后剧组再次开始拍摄。

这是这个月他的最后一部片子，出演者只有他和宫地、高尾三个人。

片子还是经典或者说老套的GV/AV剧情：一对恋人在放学后的教室里做爱的时候被路过的高年级学长偶然发现，并用手机拍了下来以此作为威胁。之前在拍摄的就是宫地饰演的学长强迫高尾饰演的后辈的一段戏。

也就是说MIDORI和TAKAO在戏里是恋人关系，还有两人在教室里做爱的情境、MIDORI发现TAKAO被MIYA所强迫，最后三人一起的情境共两幕戏需要拍摄。

“…所以说到底他们三个人最后怎么搞到一起去的？”翻了翻只有薄薄两页的剧本，确认了今天的拍摄任务之后高尾无奈地问道。

“哈哈，这种事情认真你就输了。”宫地一副习以为常的样子耸耸肩“可能观众们就喜欢这种的？”

“哼…无聊。”绿间随手将剧本扔到休息间的床上，拢了拢浴袍，刚刚洗过澡的身体还带着点湿润的水汽，发尖湿漉漉的结成一绺黏在脖颈上。

他翻出一盒烟自顾自点上一根，将闻起来就很烈的烟雾呼到空气中。高尾吸了吸鼻子，忍住了一声咳嗽。

这时有工作人员敲了敲门，提醒他们换衣服，准备开始拍摄。

“啧，最烦要穿戏服了，每次都要很快就脱掉还不如不穿。”

“这次不是按顺序拍摄吗，你大概可以多穿一会，哈哈。”

宫地盯着高尾的笑容又啧了一声，将他拉过来悄声询问：“喂，你不紧张吗？要不要我去跟绿间说一下……”

“没什么好紧张的，就是拍个戏做一次嘛，虽然我们不认识。”高尾轻松地回答，心里很感激这个一直很照顾他的前辈。

“说得容易，前几天是谁还紧张到一直去看镜头啊混账小鬼。”

绿间换好了那套定制的高中生制服，领子一直扣到最上面一颗纽扣，俨然一副禁欲的好学生样子，他看了看凑在角落里说话的两人，咳了一声。

“啊啊，抱歉，我马上就过去。”

绿间哼了一声，大有一副“谁会在意你”的意味在里面，但还是守在了门口等他。

高尾回头向宫地眨眨眼，要他不要担心自己，然后快速换好了衣服，走到门口的时候绿间低声对他说。

“你是第一次跟我合作。”

“…诶？”

“所以说不要打扰我尽人事啊，给我认真一点。”

“呃，尽…人事？”

“说白了他就是个可悲的完美主义啦，不要在意。”宫地插嘴。

“才不一样的说！所以说你们才完全不行啊。”

“……意思是叫我尽力而为吧…”

“……哼。”

绿间又哼了一声，自己走了，好像刚才等他只是为了说这番话似的。

“……”高尾无言地看了看宫地，后者无奈地叹气，表示他就是这种人，就算是熟识如自己，绿间也经常在开拍之前要求他认真一点。

认真一点也没什么不好，起码不会有人去笑话认真的人。

但是这样…不觉得有点认真过头了吗……

高尾靠在墙壁上，腿软得几乎站不住，只好拼命用手按住身后的墙壁不想让自己出丑或者是被迫向正在用手指在他身体里搅动的男人求饶。

因为这一场并不需要前戏情节，所以导演直接要求他们做好润滑，从插入开始拍摄。拿了润滑剂跑去角落的高尾刚刚扭开那东西的盖子，绿间就跟过来了，还说什么为了尽人事让我来帮你润滑吧。这种事也不是没做过，高尾犹豫了一下就同意了，正好可以让两人稍微熟悉一下，毕竟他们之间的交流还几乎仅有昨天一早绿间赶人的对话。

可以顺便聊聊天什么的，高尾觉得自己真的是想多了。男人的身高造成的压迫感令人觉得不太舒服，他挡住了光线，背光也看不清他的表情，只是将高尾压在墙上抬起他的一条腿挎在臂弯里，什么也没说，修长的手指就沾了透明的润滑剂慢慢但是坚定地侵入进来，冰冷的触感令高尾觉得有点紧张。

“放松一点。”

“啊！？嗯……”

几乎是全神贯注地感受男人指尖动向的高尾被绿间突然的冷淡口气吓了一跳，只好开始像宫地教的那样开始深呼吸，试图放松身体。

“……你是不是误会什么了，我没打算伤害你，所以放松一点，嗯？”

绿间察觉到他轻微的惧意，随即明白过来自己的态度很像是在欺负新人，只好无奈地放轻声音解释了一下。

“嗯，我知道，抱歉。”

“……不用道歉。”

绿间停了一下，手指还陷在那处温热的洞穴里，湿滑的黏膜正随着高尾的呼吸轻轻颤动着吞咽他的手指，他被这样的触感蛊惑，低头凑上去亲了亲高尾仰起的下巴。

“唔……轻点。”

“疼吗？”

“不…疼，别那么快，嗯…”手指进出间几乎可以听到咕唧的水响，高尾不禁红着脸推了推他。

“只是帮你扩张一下而已就这么有感觉？”手指已经增加到第三只，紧闭的入口渐渐松软起来，绿间用拇指按了按他已经半硬起来的分身，挑起了一边的眉毛。

“还不是你……唔！”

“怎么？摸到你的兴奋点了？”

绿间的步步紧逼令他觉得羞愧异常，但是还是勉强扯出一个笑容，将后背抵在墙上，空出一只手去摸男人裤裆里面的东西。

“你不…也是吗，哈，这种硬度可没资格说别人哦。”

“作为新人来说你真是大胆，我跟你不一样。”

“哪里不一样？”

“……看来是你的话不用烟也行呢。”

烟？高尾想起了之前绿间点起的呛人烟雾。

「有的人到现在也不太习惯，于是每次拍摄之前都会吸进微量的催情药物呢，但那东西对身体不太好，还是劝你不要用。」宫地的话适时回响在他脑海里，并且迅速地与眼前的男人划上了等号。

“喂喂那边的两个，准备好了没有？别直接就在角落里干上了呀！”

有人在叫他们，不太好笑的粗俗用语还是惹起了一小阵笑声。

“嗯，就来。”绿间沉声应了一句，丝毫没受什么影响。

棚顶的灯光全亮了起来，也照亮了这一小片角落，绿间用询问的眼神看了他一眼，高尾点点头，示意可以了，于是绿间放开他，开始为自己手淫起来。

高尾被他的动作吓了一跳，随即抬头看绿间的表情，绿间对上他的视线，表情平淡，男人修长的手指纠缠在自己几乎完全勃起的器物上，白皙瘦削的手腕随着劲力而显出筋骨轮廓来，动作坦然，丝毫没有因为高尾的视线而停顿，毫无情色含义，好像只是在抚慰一只幼兽。

“看够了吗，没看够的话一会可以亲身尝一下。”

“……”高尾收起几乎看呆的视线，别扭地转过脸去。

“裤子，脱掉。”

高尾啊了一声，想起剧本里要求的第一幕戏中自己只穿了上半身的衣服，只好乖乖脱掉几乎刚穿上不久的裤子。

“哈，还真的是刚刚穿上就要脱啊。”还不忘打趣自己一下。

抬头的时候绿间放大的脸就在非常非常近的距离，高尾吸进一小口凉气，随即嘴唇就被绿间堵上了，明明是不熟悉的气味，他没觉得任何不适，反而变得情欲高涨起来，也许是那催情的烟雾？高尾抬起头主动伸出舌头舔了舔绿间的嘴唇，得到对方舌的回应，顺利地发出一点模糊的呻吟。

短暂但是亲密的一吻结束后绿间站直身体离开他。

“走吧。”

“嗯。”

绿间看了看他赤裸着的下半身，小小地叹气，俯下身抱起他。

“…！喂，你干什么啊，我自己能走…”

“光着屁股走吗。”

“…////多管闲事，你是想让我帮你掩饰裤子前面的小帐篷吧。”

“啧，烦死了，闭上你的嘴，等一下给我叫出来就好了。”

“噗哈、”

“笑什么。”

“没什么，只是觉得你其实也是个好人嘛。”

“……好吵。”

用公主抱将高尾搬运到摄影棚里搭设的简陋的教室一角的书桌上，绿间得到了很多起哄声和口哨声，他也不为所动，站在高尾打开的双腿间接过AD递来的安全套撕开包装，给自己戴起来。

高尾不太舒服地躺在坚硬的桌面上，抬起头看着绿间，不知为何觉得男人脸上淡定的表情很好笑，于是真的就咧开嘴微笑起来。

导演走过来拍拍绿间的手臂，指点了几句。

“知道你刚回来会累，但是今天也要打起精神给我好好射出来啊。”

绿间以微小的弧度点了点头，什么也没说。

从插入的镜头开始拍摄，片场安静了下来，在导演下令开始之后绿间就换了个人一样俯下身与高尾接吻，呼吸急促，高尾在惊讶之余配合地将手臂绕过他的脖子，转动角度让嘴唇辗转摩擦，伸出舌头舔舐对方的。这样的动作非常考验腰力，绿间亲了一会就喘息着站直身体。

“能进去吗？”

“嗯，进来吧。”

小小的课桌躺不下高尾，他的头悬空着，脖颈不安地支撑起来看着绿间的动作，他好像真的是迫不及待地进入恋人的身体里，一只手固定住高尾的腰，另一只手扶着自己完全坚硬起来的分身慢慢插进经过扩张后已经松软的穴口，并且像是要照顾徘徊在附近的摄影机镜头一样放缓了速度。

很热，很大，比之前的任何东西任何人都要……但并不是无法接受，反而因为这样清楚的被强行进入的感觉兴奋起来，后方的皱褶被撑开，坚硬的物体完全顶了进来，高尾抬起一只手臂遮住了嘴唇，轻喘着咬住了自己的手腕，不想发出感觉很好的声音。

绿间体贴地停住了没有马上抽动，而是将手伸进他的T恤里抚摸，然后将单薄的衣料掀上去露出高尾瘦削的身躯，用指尖揉搓捻动胸口的柔褐色乳首，看着高尾不自觉扭动起来的腰部露出了很温柔的微笑。

04（绿高）

姓名？

TAKAO

本名呢？

哈哈，这个可不能告诉你哦

年龄？

二十岁

刚成年嘛，有什么喜欢的东西吗？什么都可以。

嗯，吃的东西喜欢泡菜腌菜之类的吧，吃起来很方便的那种

据说对身体不太好要小心别吃太多哦。

噗呼，谢啦~

觉得自己的敏感点在哪里？

哎呀，重头戏来了吗，敏感点的话在腰或者大腿内侧吧

喜欢的体位是？

…没什么特别的爱好

说一个吧。

……可以接吻的。

意外的纯情嘛。

不要调戏我。

那就开始吧？

嗯。

（凑上来亲吻了镜头。一只手出现，拿着镜头纸将唇印擦掉，高尾坏笑，眨了下眼睛。）

——影片开始播放，镜头将在教室一角里做爱的一对恋人笼罩在里面。

“唔…嗯……嗯…嗯，Midori…好棒，啊…”黑发的少年躺在课桌上，张大双腿揽住另一个人的腰身，少年白皙的腿缠在深色的制服上，显得情色异常。校服裤子和内裤、袜子、室内鞋则凌乱地扔在地上，

“…舒服吗？”绿色头发、一看起来就像是优等生的被称作Midori的人浅笑着低声问他，他衣着整齐，几乎只解开了裤子前方的拉链，隐约可见跟他的身高极为相符的粗长器物不断地没入少年浅红色的已经在硬物的侵入中变得柔软的后穴。

“嗯…好舒服，再来，还要，唔…！”Midori将他的衣服掀起，露出少年白皙的身体，他有点瘦，身体扭动起伏间可以看到肋骨的形状、细腰、凹陷下去的平坦小腹、形状性感的细长型肚脐。Midori开始玩弄他的乳首，将柔软的乳晕整个掐在两指间来回捻动，直到它变硬，少年呜地咬住自己的手腕，眼角带着泪不禁摇了摇头。

衣服又在他的冲撞下落了回去，Midori将衣角塞进少年嘴里示意他咬住，Takao照做了，他的手又回到少年的腰上揉捏，轻抚，玩弄他已经颤巍巍地站起来的分身，它随着两具身体的不断冲击一下一下轻敲在少年的小腹上。

——镜头切换到教室外的走廊，有着浅色头发的男子脚步轻快地绕过拐角，来到教室门外，透过后门上镶嵌的玻璃猛然发现了正在做爱的两人。

彼时Midori正抱起Takao换了个姿势，他将Takao的双腿缠在腰间，抱住他站起来。少年的腿软得发抖，身体的重量几乎仅靠身体相连接的部分支撑，因此它进入得更深了，少年不禁搂紧Midori的脖子，红着脸像只树懒一般巴在他的身上。

Midori转身坐在课桌上，让Takao坐在自己腰间，两人接了个吻，又开始用小幅度的律动让两人的私处相摩擦，课桌发出有节奏的咔哒撞击地面的声音，Takao半闭着眼仰起头来小小声的叫起来，Midori就趁机舔咬他的脖子。

情热中的两人并没有发现门外站着的偷窥者，Miya掏出手机拍下了这一幕，屏幕中能清楚地看清黑发少年骑在背对着这边的男人身上起起伏伏以及脸上迷乱的神情。

——视角又切换到教室内，性爱已经接近尾声，坐位所带来的不彻底的进出惹得他们呼吸急促，动作也愈发凌乱起来。Midori的手指穿过少年的黑发，固定住他的后脑，给了他一个湿吻，镜头拉近，能看到两人的舌头怎样在喘息中纠缠舔吻。男人挺直的鼻梁摩擦着少年的脸颊，用牙齿轻咬他的嘴唇，些微的痛感混合着愈来愈响的快感回音令他难受到不知如何是好，刺激还不够强烈，只差那么一点。

“呼…嗯…！”

男人抱起他放在桌上，有些粗鲁地示意他翻身撑在桌面上，随即分开他的臀瓣再次长驱直入，手指用力几乎掐进白色的臀肉里去，这令少年发出一声抑制不住的长长的鸣叫，他几乎快要哭出来，喘着气咬住自己的手指，额头蹭在桌面上，黑发摇着散了一桌。

高尾看不下去了，啪地按了暂停。

“咳，那啥，我饿了我们去吃饭吧。”

宫地白了他一眼。“之前还说什么绝对没问题，还没到一刻钟就看不下去了？”

“你不也从来不看自己的片子。”

“那是因为我拍过之后马上就看了，你不是从来都没看过吗。”

“好吧好吧，不要再说这个了。”

高尾几乎要脸红到耳朵，他伸手遮住了嘴角，转头去研究卧室的门。

“哈，你小子也有害羞的时候。”

“别把别人说的好像是毫无羞耻心一样啊。”

门开了，绿间从高尾正盯着的门里出来，淡淡看了迅速炸毛转回脸的高尾一眼，又将视线定在暂停中的电视画面上，了然地挑了挑眉。

“……///////”这是恨不得隐身的高尾。

“……”这是无言的宫地。

“…已经剪出来了吗，看起来还不错？”这是看不出情绪的绿间。

“嗯，这个月可以休息了。”

高尾不太愿意回想那部片子拍摄时的情况，但越是试图回避它，那回忆就越是抓着他不放，甚至侵入他的梦境。

绿间温柔的眼神，在面对面的时间一直锁定在高尾身上，他还轻声在他耳边说了“喜欢你。”就像是真的恋人一样。

就像是绿间真的爱着他一样。

宫地清志24岁、绿间23岁、高尾20岁、（如果会写的话）黄濑23岁、（大概不会直接出场的）大坪泰介25岁。

05（绿高+绿宫绿？）

高尾很不对劲。

非常不对劲，绿间想。他的身体开始颤抖起来——并不是小幅度的颤抖，更像是抽搐，不，也没那个失控或者剧烈——高尾喘息着扭动起来，挺起腰迎合着他的每一次进入，高尾升高的体温清晰地透过绿间放在他身上的手传达过来，身体内部的柔软肌肉开始有节奏地收缩。绿间察觉到他快要高潮，只好减慢了速度，抬头以眼神询问导演该如何应对这个突发的状况。

对方示意他继续，同时安排了一枚摄像头去拍摄高尾的情况。

高尾则被忽然缓下来的节奏逗弄得无所适从，陌生的快感正填满了全身，距离顶点只差一点点刺激，可要命的绿间却停下了，那个灼热的搏动着的物体此刻的存在感正无比的加剧着。

不知道该怎么办，所有的感触都是陌生的，摄像头追着他的表情，平时总是无法忍受的东西这时候也不重要了，羞耻心或者自尊那种东西都被抛之脑后，他在顺着背脊轰然冲上头脑的快感里选择了遵从本能。高尾扭过头看着绿间，皱着眉无言地要求他动一下。

绿间弯下腰撑住桌面，修长的身体弯成一张弓，他低头咬住他的耳朵，轻声说了句喜欢你（高尾抽了口气，心思完全偏去了绿间的话上），同时将左手绕到前方，沾着它分泌出的液体揉搓那个变得不安分的硬物，合拢手掌模拟着性交的动作。他的手劲合适，很快高尾就出了一身薄汗，在前后同时的刺激下几乎立刻就溃不成军。绿间将沾在手指上的精液抹在高尾的嘴唇上，抬了抬他的下巴方便摄像机的拍摄，然后体贴地减慢了速度。包裹着他的黏膜仍在有规律地收缩着，不断试图地吞咽着他。在这样的情况下忍着不狠狠冲进去显得有点困难，于是估计着高潮已经过去绿间便几乎完全抽离高尾的身体，再坚定地完全进入他，喘息声低沉而煽情，不多时也射出精液。

影片在两人拥吻时告一段落。

*

“导演他最近一直说啊。”宫地按了暂停，开口说。

“什么？”高尾终于习惯了一点，脸颊也不是那么红了，他问。

“说居然遇到了一个做受还能先射出来的极品啊，恭喜你大概离成为一线也不远了。”宫地懒洋洋地拨了拨头发，看着高尾说。

“……只是偶然而已。”高尾看样子不太想继续这个话题，但是他停了一会又忍不住问道：“这样…很稀奇吗。”

“当然，有哪个男人被插了还会舒服到不用前面就射出来啊，当然如果你是gay就另当别论。”宫地耸耸肩。

“怎么可能，我活了二十年也从来不知道我喜欢男人，所以说只是偶然啦偶然。”高尾摆手，像是要挥掉某种可能性。

“这是哪门子的偶然啊，啧，要不要试一试？”

“……诶？怎么试？”

“笨蛋吗你，跟我做的时候就没什么反应偏偏跟绿间那小子…第一次合作就舒服成那样，打死我也不信你对他没什么感觉。喂！绿间！出来！”宫地像是对这个不开窍的后辈相当不耐烦，搔了搔头发拍着沙发背扭头叫绿间。

“咦、等、咦咦？”

绿间拿着本书脸色不太好地开门出来，一副被打扰了的样子。

“什么事。”

宫地指了指高尾，“来配合这小鬼一下，导演大人发话要我试试这孩子到底是不是那种只用后面就能高潮的极品，不过好像他对你比较来电？你也别总是用那些东西了，小心以后硬不起来哦。”

绿间皱起眉，考虑了一下，推了推眼镜，将手上的书随手放起来。

“去洗澡。”他走过去随手揉乱高尾的头发，后者捂住头不敢置信地瞪视了他一眼，被宫地催促着还是乖乖去洗澡了。

“他真叫你这么做？”绿间在他身边坐下。“不太可能吧。”

“嘛，你们也该熟悉一下了，别整天臭着个脸，绿间。”

“……你帮我弄起来我就做。”

“#任性给我适可啊混蛋，让那小鬼帮你做不好吗。”

“你。”

“##是是我的王牌大人，啧，别让我捉到跟你的对手戏，不然一定干死你。”

“很遗憾就算有对手戏也大部分是我在上面。”

宫地恶狠狠地推倒他，扯开绿间的裤子，用像是要吞掉他一般的气势舔起那个还没什么精神的东西。

高尾穿着单薄的浴衣出来的时候他的两位前辈们正在沙发上纠缠在一起接吻，与其说情欲勃发倒不如说…像是正在打架？他又被吓了一跳，有点手足无措地站在当地，忽然觉得这样的情形非常熟悉：谁刚刚从浴室里出来，然后看着另两个人在沙发上滚在一起，他想了想绿间严肃又端正的表情，小声地笑了出来。

*

后来当高尾将一条腿抬在沙发背上，另一条腿挎在自己的臂弯里大张着身体由着绿间给他润滑的时候，宫地坐在一边点起一支烟，仰头盯着天花板忽然这么说：

“我们的身体，差不多…就是朵花…”说完高尾就噗嗤笑出来了，绿间趁着他放松的时候一举入侵，笑声又变成了模糊的软软呻吟。

“唔…哈……干什么忽然这么说？”

“啧，闭嘴听着，我们去看花的时候不会在乎花的感受吧，不管是凝视它们的花瓣花蕊，花不会有羞耻心吧。

“你也一样，我们都一样，我们的身体是观赏物品，得在镜头下绽放。”

“…长话短说。”绿间插了句嘴，抓起高尾的手臂绕在自己脖子上，呼了口气，抱起他换了坐位。

“碾死你哦小鬼头。”他摘下叼在嘴角的烟，虽然说着暴力的威胁，但是口气却挺平淡，他停了一会，搔搔头发，“所以别觉得我们疯狂…剩下的我忘了，哎，总之就是做这行就放轻松一点，有的时候听从本能也不是坏事，但是你得记住自爱，还有保护好这里。”他指了指自己的心口，“心里干干净净的，就算你身上多脏也不怕。然后就绽放地漂亮一点吧，吓他们一跳好了。”

高尾将头埋在绿间的肩窝里，只觉得这是此生听过的最乱的忠告，但是又莫名地笑出点眼泪来，只好搂紧了他的脖子唔唔地点头。

“…这不是我说的，最先是谁说的已经忘了，哎，大概是哪个闲着没事就喜欢悲春伤秋的人物吧，总之这番话倒是传下来了，由前辈传给后辈，只要这个行业还在估计就会一直继续吧……行，你们继续，我进屋去了。”宫地站起身离开了，将小客厅留给他们两个。

绿间放缓了动作，掰过他的脸跟他淡淡地接了个吻。

高尾问他：“真的吗…？那是谁说给你们听的？”

绿间嗯了一声，彻底扒掉他身上已经起不到任何遮掩作用的浴衣，抚摸他的身体。

“是一个很帅气的前辈。”

高尾还想问什么，但是被堵住了嘴，绿间似乎认真了起来，虽然脸上还是冷冷的没什么表情，身体却真真切切地热了起来。

“做的时候别说太多话，会软掉。”

“噗w，你还真的…就只有在拍戏的时候才像个正常人。”

06（绿高）

高尾搂紧了男人的脖子，这才发现这是两人第一次单独相处，于是立即明白了宫地的用意，抿起嘴唇微笑起来。

男人的技术很好，按着他的腰忽快忽慢忽轻忽重地进攻，几乎每次都能顶在体内最敏感的那一点上。高尾不耐烦地推了推他，皱着眉头几乎要被太过直接的快感逼得哭出来。

“这么舒服吗？”

“唔…嗯，舒服得、过头了啊、慢一点…嗯、呼…”

“已经很慢了。”

“不、我不是那个…哈啊，不是那个意思。…轻点，好难受。”

“要求还真多，又不是怕坏掉的女人。”

“嗯……谁叫你每次都顶在那里。”

“………顶到了吗。”

“………你不知道吗…我还以为你是故意的。”

绿间挑眉，“哦，那么说上次提前射出来难道也是因为顶到了这里吗。”说着还恶劣地挺了挺腰，直接撞进他的深处。

“啊，那还真是、不好意思，嗯…你、”

高尾的脸上因为快感和羞耻心而涨得通红，剩下的话再也说不出来，只能在颠簸中咬住了嘴唇。明明没什么工夫理会的前方却照样精神非常，这让发现了这个事实的绿间微笑了起来，他伸手去揉弄高尾的分身，褪下保护着前端的包皮，用拇指摩擦着头部的缝隙与小小的孔，给皮肤细嫩敏感的部分以直接的刺激，高尾皱着眉头难过地退后了一点，像是要躲开绿间的手一样，无奈两人的身体依然相连，他不安分的扭动反而带来了更多的摩擦（美好的摩擦），高尾向后仰去，反手撑住身后的茶几，反倒是身体大开任人玩弄了。

绿间不辜好意地揽住他的腰让他往自己跟前凑了凑，手掌完全覆在他已经半勃的器官上，手指恰到好处地揉捏起两个球状物，但不怎么停留就有溜去了更下面的会阴地带，轻轻按压着因吞进了自己的去污而被完全撑开的皱褶。

“快要完全进去了哦，再放松点。”

“不…呜、所以说不行啦、你的太长了没可能全都……啊…”

高尾喘息着仰起头，视角变成了昏暗的天花板。

虽然做着一样的事，但显然这种没有镜头跟随的性爱要好太多，不用刻意放空思维以期获得一点菲薄的快感，小小的客厅里只有他们两个人、他和绿间，他们第二次亲密接触。

事情变得如此简单。

绿间的手指灵巧又讨喜地找到了他所有的性感带，并不是片头里苍白的问题，他用更加直接且情色的方式一一问询，并且热衷于等待他的反应，得出结论。掐着他乳头的手太用力了，弄得高尾有点疼（他想他应该告诉绿间这一点，但是他无力开口），拧着乳头的手指又相错滑开，换了个手势贴合住他身体的曲线移动起来，高尾硬是从那一瞬的热痛中品到了火辣炽热的快感，这令他激颤了一下，无法控制地缩起身体，大腿颤抖着夹住男人的腰身磨蹭，绿间的衣服几乎都在，对此刻正变得异常敏感的肌肤来说，布料略粗糙的质感仿佛也是帮凶，非逼着他叫出声来才好。

他艰难地伸手，绿间会意地揽住他的腰让他重新紧贴自己，随即探手下去沿着臀缝深入，分开他的臀瓣好让自己进去得更深一些。

高尾不甘示弱地笑起来，咬住他的耳朵轻轻撕扯，照着以前在宫地放给他的“教学用”片子里看来的动作煽情且细致地舔他的耳廓、耳后那一小片敏感的皮肤。男人的眼镜腿儿很碍事，高尾将它摘下来扔在一边（没得到任何抵抗），然后报复一般隔着衣物拧起了男人的乳头，并且跨在他身上配合地动起了腰。

绿间得到了意料之外的反抗，高尾显然并不想被他主导这场性爱，于是他便很有警告意味地加大了顶撞的力度，高尾仰起头来呻吟几声，舔了舔嘴唇，反而咧开嘴笑得更开心了。

“呼…哈啊…这是、前辈的性教育吗、这么用力…嗯？”

绿间用模糊的视线看向对方，却看不清他的眼睛与神色，于是按住他的后颈将他拉近，想看清他的眼神。

高尾觉得男人摘掉眼镜后的脸端正严肃得非常好笑，要不是加快的呼吸与微张的嘴唇，他一定会以为绿间在做什么正经的事，而不是像现在这样：停在他的身体里，慢慢抽动着，右手还在按着他的后颈示意他凑近好接个吻。

高尾偏过头，张开嘴唇与他的斜斜相触，在交睫之距，彼此都感到对方唇间的热气，嘴唇一触即分，带来接触不完全的刺痒（一直痒到心里），很快地，高尾的舌头又挤了进来，舔着他的牙齿与舌底。绿间放纵地将亲吻的主导权交给了他，与他的舌头交缠起来。

身下的缓慢移动还在继续，但也像是要给亲吻让路似的，只如海潮般轻缓涌动，高尾的分身因为体位关系一下一下蹭在绿间的小腹上，前端渗出一点透明的液体，沾湿了他的衣服。

吻浓郁而直白，如同亲密无间的恋人一样分享对方的气息、唾液，高尾喉间发出了满足的闷闷呻吟，继而唇分，两人的舌尖连结的透明丝线随着距离的拉远而绷断，给舌尖带来些微凉意，但又很快被对方炙热滚烫的嘴唇所覆盖。他们扶着对方后颈的手同时用力，这让他们的牙齿差点撞到一起，手指纠缠着揉乱彼此的发尾。毛发倒竖的感觉让高尾耸起了肩膀，任由它穿过了脊椎，下身也随之收缩了一下，这样一来男人的分身插在里面的存在感就增加，后穴控制不住地大口吞咽起来。

绿间被忽然夹紧，吸了口气，退出他的身体，站起身来让他跪在沙发上，张开脚用手臂撑着沙发靠背，后背位非常方便进出，绿间就真的用力抽插起来。

07

被体温烫得早已融化成水的润滑剂在进出间随着空气啧啧作响，仿佛查着绿间进入的次数一般发出淫靡不堪的水声，高尾不禁在心里数了起来。

二、三、四、五…十…

然后他发现自己的行为实在是相当无聊，于是低下头自嘲般地笑出来。

他后知后觉地想起男人并没戴安全套，但现在好像也不是说这个的时候，他扭过头，用相当妖艳的微笑吸引了绿间的视线，然后报复一样地开口说：

“我喜欢你哦，小真~[心]”

这令身后的男人呼吸一窒，一个挺腰将自己完全埋进他的身体里，黏膜颤动着接受了他。绿间弯腰覆在他的背上咬住他的后颈，低声警告他：“对长辈不要使用这种爱称，笨蛋。”

高尾恶作剧得逞一样吃吃笑起来，身体内部滚烫地颤抖着，被紧紧包裹住的地方像是湿热的天国，绿间认真地动起了腰，小小的拔出，然后比那更多的进入，他开始喘息起来。

高尾则挺起腰，完全抬起臀部方便身后男人的进出，在有力的撞击下发出放纵的呻吟。他每次撞进来，都像是一直来到身体最深处，喉间自然地发出甜腻的声音，呼出热气；短暂的离开他就短短的吸进点空气，配合默契合作无间，两个人像是合为一体一般。

绿间的动作开始脱离了技巧的范畴，变得有点凌乱起来，之前还游刃有余的缠绵的交合变成了一场草率的激战。高尾扭过头伸手摸摸他露出的一小片小腹，断断续续地说着。

“射在…嗯、里、里面吧？”

“…别说傻话了。”

“哈哈，是你不干净还是怕我、不干净？”

“闭嘴，不是去体检了吗，我们都没问题。”

“那就射在里面吧？…嗯？我还没试过，唔！”反正都已经很脏了…不如让我更脏点吧。

引诱着男人的高尾更加主动的摆动腰部，迎接他的撞击，柔软的甬道绞紧了蓄势待发的器物，他故意发出非常浪荡的呻吟声，舔了舔嘴唇。

绿间感觉到自己的眼眶热了起来，血液都一股脑儿的冲向下半身，这令他眼前有些发黑，不得不用整个胸腹来深呼吸以攫取氧气。高尾的身体像是某种有毒的藤蔓植物，热情地缠住他，他只能不断地进入，短暂的拔出也是为了再次进入，直到他投降一般吐出精液为止。

像个浑浊的情色泥淖，非得一并吞没他们才好。

男人滚烫的精液填满了身体内部的时候高尾大声哭叫起来，如果不这样做的话他感到男人的分身像是会永无止境的吐出毒液一样，而那些烫人的毒液终将会侵蚀到他的心脏，他不得不求饶。

绿间马上退出了他的身体，不顾自己还在高潮就将高尾翻过来，还以为弄痛了他。高尾咬着手背遮住自己的脸，另一只手无力地挥动了几下，他们的视线一旦接触高尾就抓住他的手臂，两人一起跌坐在沙发上，高尾缠住他，抓住了救命稻草一样地跟他接吻，嘴唇不断地重复着交叠又分离的动作。绿间很快就恢复冷静的坐在那里，任由他亲吻自己。

高尾很快就说出了令人意想不到的要求。

“还要，再来一次。”

身体里高潮的快感还未散去，下肢传来一阵阵麻痹又燠热的余韵，脚很软，如果站起来大概要扶着什么东西才能站稳。身后的孔洞中男人的精液正在慢慢滑落，有如失禁般的感觉让他收紧了穴口。

绿间摸了摸他蹭在自己衣服上的分身，它不知什么时候已经释放过一次，还半硬着，黏哒哒地贴在他的小腹上，蹭湿了衬衫。然后绿间又看向他们刚才用过的单人沙发，上面沾着很明显的一条白些浊迹，更别提他的裤子还有扔在一边的浴衣了，他摸到他的眼镜戴起来，将浴衣披在高尾赤裸的身上，亲了亲他的额头，他的动作都在表明他拒绝高尾的邀请。后者失望地皱起眉头，搂着绿间的脖子将刚刚被亲过的地方拱进男人的敞开的衣领里，仿佛忽然意识到自己赤身裸体而他衣着整齐并感到不平衡，他又用牙齿咬开几颗纽扣，直到他们可以肌肤相触才停下。然后他忽然神经质地笑起来。

“到底是谁说出这种蠢话，哈哈，什么花啊，干净有什么用？开得漂亮又有什么用？真亏得你们居然相信。”

绿间呼了口气，休息了一会，不受他掌控的性爱耗费了比想象中要多的体力。

“别说你们都是这样把这种蠢话奉若圭臬才一直做到现在的，要不我真的会笑死。”

虽然语气又变得低低的，又一直不肯抬头看着绿间，高尾仍然不断地吐出恶毒的话语。

“天真的是你才对吧。

“自以为是地把自己当成受害者又无法摆正心态的蠢货是你才对吧。

“虽然我不知道你选择这职业的理由，那也跟我毫无关系，我只是觉得以作践自己为乐的你更可笑。”

高尾抬起头，意外地发现说着严厉台词的男人表情平静，搂着他的手臂也是温柔的。两个人沉默了一会，然后高尾才笑了一声，又将额头贴在他的锁骨下方的温热肌肤上。

“一点也不想被要靠药物才能勃起的沉迷情欲的男人说教。”

这时某间卧室的门迟疑地打开了，宫地探了个头出来，看见两人已经在休息，才放心的走出来。

“还好你们已经完事了，我有个想看的节目就要开始了。”一边说着他走到冰箱前取了罐啤酒，利落的开启，啤酒传来泡沫丰富的嘶嘶声，高尾舔了舔嘴唇，觉得有点口渴，于是伸手晃了晃。宫地只好走过去给他喂了一口，然后无奈地看着迅速熟悉起来的两人嘴唇贴着分享了那口冰凉的酒液，翻了个白眼，走到电视前退出那张光盘，调到某个频道。

突兀的响起来的音乐声让高尾转头看了眼电视，里面正在播放着少女们的歌舞，他用见鬼的表情看了看正在吞着啤酒看得专注的宫地，不禁回头小声向绿间确认。

“想看的节目……就是指这个？少女偶像？”

“…是的。”

08.

宫地走了一个星期。

公司借人的举动美其名曰合作双赢，但实际上却是由人气较高的那方带动新人或是已经过气的男优这种抱大腿行为。

绿间看不出什么情绪。他一直这样，臭着脸，像是看谁都不顺眼。相处时间久了，高尾反而觉得心如止水的很不错，跟着他专心拍片子、喂饱自己、按时睡觉。虽然在细节上跟绿间仍然有可怕的相悖，高尾想，这也不能否认绿间是个很有个人魅力的家伙，他挺喜欢他的。绿间越是个人主义，坚定得仿佛任何事物都影响不了他，高尾就越喜欢他。事到如今他几乎喜欢一切东西。

看起来没有任何不正常的地方。

只是他自己知道，过不了多久。这样的日子过不了多久，他欠了比钱还可怕的债，是要还一辈子的，或者说要用他的命来还。

高尾几乎拒绝了思考今后的人生，走一步算一步，过一天是一天，茫然而无措地盛放在无遮拦的旷野，热烈得仿佛只剩下了绽放这件事。

他抓着他那根炽热的硬物的舔舐的时候感觉到绿间的手停留在一个很不起眼的地方，并且细细地摩擦了几下。

这勾起了他一些糟糕的回忆，让他有点怕，便缩了缩肩膀——那地方有一片伤疤。刚来的时候被折腾得很惨，那一小片新生的肌肤就是这么被突兀地留在了后颈，平时不拨开头发就看不到。显然绿间现在的姿势非常适合君临般地检视他的身体，并发现了这个细节。

他已经熟悉了另一个人阴茎的触感，肌肤的质量，勃起的角度和姿态，以及取悦它的方式。比如沿着顶端的沟壑滑动舌尖的话……手指离开了他的后颈，抓住了他的头发。

他无声地咧开嘴唇微笑了一下。

到时候了。高尾跨过他的腰身，撑着他的小腹慢慢坐下去，觉得自己正被拢在头顶刺眼的照明器具中，缓缓下沉，直至没顶。

拍摄结束的时候绿间走过来碰了碰他，口气生硬地问他要不要一起去吃晚餐然后回家（你自己想去其他地方我也没意见，他说）。

高尾迅速露出了非常灿烂的笑容（诚然落在绿间眼里又是非常欠揍的），用让绿间来不及反悔的速度答应了下来。

已经是初冬了。却还没下雪，空气里浮着一层久旱的灰尘味。高尾穿上大衣，跟着绿间穿过几条小巷，来到大街上。

高尾偷偷瞄着绿间的侧脸。他戴上了眼镜，挺普通的黑框，鬓角有一缕绿色的发丝夹在眼镜腿和耳朵之间，不太听话地翘了起来。高尾抿起嘴唇憋住了一次笑。绿间回头瞪了他一眼，“傻笑什么，快跟上，高尾。”

“是～♪”

是他第一次认真叫自己的名字吧？高尾不太记得了，只觉得这个初冬的傍晚，金红的阳光西斜，有些刺眼，显得异常温暖。

在绿间相熟的定食屋吃过拉面，高尾将手插进大衣口袋里跟着他大步穿过地下通道。他身上分文也无，一路上自然都是绿间买单，高尾觉得自己像个仆人或者宠物什么似的。仆人和宠物当然不用负责买单。他在空旷且冷的地铁站里等车，有点心不在焉地想起了学生时代——从物理时间上说起来那并不遥远，可他觉得那是上辈子的事——跟小女朋友一起下了学，去逛商店街、累了去冷饮店坐一会，或者去廉价的西餐厅吃点东西，偶尔打打篮球，血气方刚。

那时候连一封手写的信都是好的。藏得小心翼翼，怕别人发现，更怕勾起自己那些奇妙的心思。

他开始回忆女朋友的脸，因为他已经确定自己记不得她的名字了，可终于连记起对方的面孔也无能为力。那时候的事，好像只留下了残影，瞥一眼都是青色的，泛着水光。怎么开始的，如何结束，如同那幻影般的恋人一样，谁都没在意过。

绿间在这时碰了碰他，将地铁的门票递过去。

“小真啊，为什么做这种工作？”高尾低着头，翻看那张有点陌生的车票。

绿间动了动嘴唇，看起来非常想质问高尾叫出来的昵称，他将那句话咽下去，思考了一下他的问题：

“她生病了。需要钱，很多很多钱。

人虽然是种高级动物，但要活在这个社会上，遇到这种难办的问题——比如你完全支付不起的金额——说不得还要做一些自己不愿意的事。说得好听了叫做生活的无奈。在我看来只是一种不完全而已。”

高尾听到后一句，笑了一下，“小真会成为政治家吗？目指人类的终极进化之类的那种狂热分子？”

“政治家？等等小真是怎么回事啊，对前辈太没礼貌的说。”

“ww嘛嘛，小真以后想做什么工作？如果没有…嗯？”

“医生。大学念了两年就退学了。没想过以后，有机会的话也许开家安静的小店吧。”

沉默了一会。高尾似乎在认真考虑绿间的愿望，开家什么样的店子，卖些什么东西，会遇到什么顾客，整个人似乎沉浸到虚无缥缈的未来之中，又似乎只是有些倦了，眯着眼睛，渴望休息。

地铁挟着冷风呼啸进站，中断了这次对话。

绿间坐在沙发上看一场无聊的球赛。浴室里有高尾洗澡时的水声传来。屋里很暖和，窗帘拉着，灯光并不很亮。已经住惯了的房间居然有了点温馨的味道。绿间的胃部因为这个想法抽动了一下。

接着他想起明天的拍摄任务。对手戏是和高尾还有偶像部的老相识。那他们这里叫什么部？他漫不经心地想着，普普通通的，既不会成为销量黑马，也不会低得让公司考虑裁员。可靠的常青树就是这样吧？所以才累人啊…

比起3P来说他显然更喜欢一对一的对手戏，绿间想。前者总让他有点领地被侵犯的感觉，他宁愿拍一些像今天那样，无情节的半小时影片，不用说恶俗的台词，也不用装作自己是谁。更关键的是他对高尾还挺满意。不仅知道配合他不说，这人不用什么苦苦磨练的技巧，就算是生涩稚嫩的无措叫喊也能引得人血脉喷张——生来就是让人疼的。

监督也对他很满意。

接下来他会怎样呢？

不知道。也不该自己知道。

浴室的门开了，绿间看了眼擦着头发出来的高尾，他穿着件大码的浴袍（就和每次拍片子之前穿的那件一样），丝毫不觉得自己把胸口和大腿露了个干净。

偏偏还去抱了枕头抬头看着已经准备回房间的绿间，说我跟你一起睡吧。

绿间挑挑眉，盯着他，想了想自己房间里还有剩下的安全套和润滑剂，同意了。

绿间其实不想对高尾出手（他又想了想，只限今晚，也许）。

只是宫地出了门，剩下的两个人不管是谁做出些什么稍微暧昧的举动，都显得有点勾引的意思，即使他们本人毫无此意。他只能将这奇怪的现象归咎为工作的关系。

绿间很清楚这点，并且不想引起误会和麻烦。所以当高尾也在他的床上躺下的时候，他无动于衷地面朝着漆黑的天花板。等着身边的人悉悉索索地找个了舒服的位置，蹭了蹭枕头（他脑里浮现出一只猫的样子，自动搭配上了音效，只差挠着下巴的一只手了）呼出一口长气，他才闭上了眼睛。

想必现在高尾会觉得很有安全感。他又忽然冒出了这样离奇的想法。首先高尾并不是希求安全感的柔弱女子，这假设也只是他自己设身处地的一点感慨。不知道多久以前，他住进这间房子，看着陌生的天花板，突然意识到身上的被子很暖，有点沉，床垫并不多么柔软舒适，但却能令人清楚地意识到自己身体的存在，他觉得有点累。气味很陌生，但他知道即将变得熟悉。自己正躺在这里，非常安全。

“给我讲讲她吧。”高尾忽然说，声音似乎是闷在了被子里，含糊不清。

绿间低低应了一声：“嗯。”

又过了一会才说：“我长得像她。”

“噗…那一定是个大美人吧。”高尾从被子里冒出了头。

“她病了几年了。妹妹要上学，所以我出来工作。”

“诶~小真还有妹妹吗？”

“有。在念大学。当医生。”

“…真好呢。”

一段时间的沉默无言。

“小真啊，你讨厌这工作吗？”

“毫无疑问地讨厌。因为我对男人硬不起来。”

高尾扁着嘴憋了一会，“…噗……我该说非常荣幸吗。”

“闭嘴高尾。”

“所以才用催情的烟？话说为什么不去做AV男优，那样会更轻松一点吧。”

“烟是之前的前辈帮着拿到的……是女人更不行。”

“……小真你没什么毛病吧…”

绿间有点恼火：“不是那个意思，跟女人没法拍戏。啰嗦死了。”

“那到底是几个意思啊？”高尾不依不饶。

“……在镜头前跟女人做不觉得太不尊重她们了吗。”

高尾已经没法跟上绿间的思路，只好条件反射地找到了另一个重点：“……男的就行吗？”

绿间不假思索地发出一句：“是你就行。”

顿时有点尴尬，尴尬而且要命地暧昧。

又沉默了一会，不同的是这次的沉默里藏着无数的骚动。他的心漏跳了一拍，随即就想亡羊补牢地转身背对着他说我要睡了。可他一动都没动。

高尾照例发出了了然的轻笑，比以前有了那么点要引诱人的意味：“来吗？”

听起来很开心似的。

绿间看着天花板想了想，慢吞吞地支肘坐起身来。黑暗里他的身影显得比平时更加凶猛。两个人同时想到，不开灯，就这么隔着黑暗摸索亲吻，肢体只剩一个模糊轮廓，藉由月光隐隐捕捉着对方眼睛的光。对他们来说黑暗里隐秘的性爱是恩赐，盖得过一切罪恶，一切绝望。

09.（有黄濑的酱油，有少量3P情节，慎入？）

绿间从不会在拍片子的时候感到恐惧或是手足无措。对付贪得无厌的摄像机最好的方法就是思考。它拍得到你的表情你的身体你勃起的性具，可拍不到你脑子里在想些什么。所以他刚干这行时经常在脑子里骂娘，学那些地痞混混的口吻一一诅咒正在看着这片子手淫的人们全都阳痿。骂完了就思考人生。或者，现在他可以什么都不想，想性，想即将到来索然无味的高潮，想一会还得帮对方撸出来，烦，想做完了晚上吃什么。但是一次也没想到过他躺在病床上的母亲、在念医学院的妹妹。她们仿佛已经与他毫无干系，活在另一个世界，脏水泼不到她们身上，说不定他真的将她们保护得很好。

水月镜花，镜花水月，他像个已死之人一般怀想现世。

今天他感到了久违的厌恶感，恶心得他想吐——催情烟带来的副作用之一就是令人感到恶心，但这次的与那无关——今天他很顺利地勃起，硬得连他自己都吓了一跳。除了恶心之外他还觉得愤怒，非常惊惶。

这种状态有点像是醉酒。手下撑着的冰冷的大理石吧台仿佛会将他的手吸进去，立足之地也软绵绵的，但他仍然得体地在高尾给另一人口交的时候帮他做好了润滑，还体贴地用手指找到了他体内的敏感点，逗弄得他呜呜地叫起来，塌下腰，湿淋淋的洞口紧紧裹住了他的手指。然后他有些粗暴且迫不及待地抽出手指掐着他的腰把自己送进去。今天没戴套子，他想高尾不会介意。但是不知道如果他射在里面，接下来要用的黄濑会不会介意。所以他决定还是算了，改为射在他脸上，看他伸出殷红的舌尖舔掉嘴唇上他的精液。

摄像机令他觉得愤怒。黄濑的手指也令他愤怒。它们正煽情地纠缠在高尾的黑发之间。这些愤怒像是一只野兽在他胸中困惑地怒吼，并且变本加厉地施加在高尾身上。他很清楚自己的动作有点重了。另一人的阴茎滑入他的喉咙深处，高尾不舒服地干呕了一下，快速离开黄濑身边，咳嗽了几声。又回过头，看了他一眼。

绿间绷起脸面无表情地扮演他的角色——一个酒吧的老顾客，正在跟酒吧老板一起干他新来的调酒师，商量着往他脸上浇什么酒。

虽然高尾知道全部的剧本。在洗过澡之后他匆匆阅读过一遍。但在他揪过黄濑的领子接吻的时候高尾仍然不小心摔了杯子——他忘了那只杯子是否也在剧本之内——他也忘了剧本里他跟黄濑是情侣关系（或许说性伴侣才更加恰当，在这种场合），与高尾才是不相识的人。接下来的性事是由轻佻微笑着的酒吧老板勾起的。高尾象征性地挣扎了几下（他当然用不着认真反抗），就带着不知所措的神情给按在了解开的拉链面前。

GV剧本一定是世界上最无所谓的东西。他想。其次是A片的。

镜头正停留在他们交合处，还有一支小镜头停在黄濑跳动的亟欲喷发的阳具上。他恶意地向前撞了一下，手指找到了高尾的胸口，掐住乳头捻动（他左边胸口更加敏感，很快就硬挺充血），揉他的乳晕，顺着腰线向下，五指陷进他的臀肉，掰开臀缝，像是还嫌自己进得不够深一样。

高尾停下来喘了几口，发出一声呜咽。他的身体很暖，顺从地挺着腰，抬高了下身，颤动的肌肤吸住了绿间的手指。

他在泥淖般浑浊灭顶的快感中冷静地思考，想要弯腰亲吻他披着黑发的后颈，想带高尾逃。

——然而他最终只是想了想。

监督在向他打手势了，叫他快点完事，好换位置。他不情愿地草草射在了他背上，转头跟正搂住了他的黄濑接了个吻。

“所以说，晚上一起喝酒吧，小绿间。”

“说了多少遍那个昵称能不能住嘴，黄濑。”绿间皱起眉头，站在收了工的酒吧门前等车。监督说要慰劳他们，已经定了宴，正用令人胆战心惊的手法将他的车子开出停车场。

“为了庆祝我们再一次合作愉快嘛。还有高尾。”黄濑冲高尾眨眨眼。

“不那么愉快，庆祝就免了。”

“怎么这样——”

“快闭嘴吧，要撒娇不要来找我。”绿间对正在拉长声音表示不满的金发闪亮物体表示了彻底的无视。

高尾看着好笑，偷偷弯起了嘴角。

绿间注意到高尾敞在寒风里的脖子，薄毛衣的领口很大，大衣的拉链只到胸口。那件衣服是宫地的。

他那说不清道不明的心思仿佛豁然开朗。

也不知道怎么回事，懵懵懂懂地就喜欢了。一腔怒火化得迅速。喜欢得他不知所措，不止手脚，连心思都没处安放。

高尾的枕头还放在他的床上，一起睡简直顺理成章。

黑暗里高尾又靠过来，暖暖的身子贴在一起。他累了，很快就睡熟了。

绿间把手伸过去，摸了摸他后颈的伤疤。做这事的时候他心里很平静，仿佛暗中的仪式，他接受了他的伤疤，把他整个装进了心里，从此以后他就住在那了，很安全，什么都伤害不了他。

绿间做梦了，梦到自己跟高尾说，逃吧。他不知道怎么自己会把这话说出口，但，说出口了的邀请又是那么理所应当。他马上决定，如果高尾同意的话，他就真的带着他一块，离开这里，远走高飞。去一起开一家安静的店。做这个决定他不后悔。他不会后悔。

——高尾发现，绿间从没问过他为什么会到这种地方来。他也不说，仿佛他在这，他也来了这，这就是全部似的。

他对于发生在自己身上的噩运有种逆来顺受的忠实。

但绿间不。

他自嘲地想，这就像是判了无期和有期的犯人的区别。

他听到绿间喃喃的呓语，逃吧。他眯着眼睛躺在绿间身边，半晌慢腾腾地翻了个身，背对着他。绿间的手还搭在他的脖子上，指尖正好抵着颈动脉，衬得自己鲜明的脉搏，一下一下。他按着绿间的手指压在自己的脖子上，想象这双手正在渐渐收紧。直到他窒息。

逃呀，挺好的。

他没法否认想到这个词汇时的心悸。逃亡本身是绝望的东西，但那始终是为了希望而生出的念想。

打个不太恰当的比方，像是偶遇一只趁着夜色结网的蜘蛛。他无知无觉地走过去，撞在了几根丝线上，蜘蛛被他吓了一跳，啪地在他眼前收缩起长腿，蜷成小球，他也被吓了一跳。再然后，网断了，他吸了几口气，绕着走开了。

第二天一早绿间醒得很快，做过什么信誓旦旦的梦已经忘了。他迷迷糊糊地坐起身，昨晚摄入的酒精赖在身体里不走，带着情绪喝酒只要一口就醉。无用的酒精与没来得及输入大脑的血液充满下半身，令他口干舌燥。

接着，现实感如同开闸泄洪一般轰然倾颓在他头上，沉的沉重的重。绿间甩了甩头，转身去看高尾。

高尾在被子里蜷成一团，手腕交叠着。绿间发现自己有点想笑。诚然就算他真的笑出来，嘴角上扬的角度也大概不会超过十度。

他把高尾弄醒，玩弄他疲软的阴茎和柔软的会阴地带。对方醒得不情不愿，但是很快就敞开双腿把他迎进来，发出梦呓般的呻吟，手臂软软地搭着他的肩膀。

绿间喜欢，停下来弯腰亲了亲他不知是因为情欲或是其他而发红的眼角。

10.（有点宫高和隐坪宫情节）

一周后宫地回来了。

到家的时候已经是深夜。晚间巴士总有使人腰酸背痛的能力。他轻手轻脚地开门。黑暗的客厅里静悄悄的。

他也不开灯，坐在沙发上抽了支烟，精神亢奋，却很累。

绿间的卧室门关着，他自己的却开着，凉风从敞开的门里窗户里灌进衣领。他心里一动，站起来打开绿间那边的门，月光透过薄薄的窗帘，照着床上靠在一起睡着了的两个人，高尾蜷在他怀里，是个被保护的姿势。

他心下了然。高尾喜欢用这样的姿势睡觉，他是知道的，可从未在他怀里这么睡过。大部分时候背靠着他，孤零零地睡。

宫地站在门口看了一会，心里五味陈杂，不知是什么感觉。半晌他才轻轻带上门，坐回去搭着沙发靠背仰头点了第二支烟，看着夜色中那缕青烟跳升。觉得今晚大概是个无眠夜了。

绿间按亮客厅的灯时，宫地仍然沉浸在很多深夜的情绪里，这让他看起来有些落魄。

“……折腾你了？”

“…没。你的烟，给。”宫地并没坐直身体，仍然窝在沙发角落里，同时觉得身体快要散架，又从怀里掏出两包烟扔给他。

“嗯，大坪前辈还好吗。”绿间看着烟盒子想，就算被折腾了这个人大概也不会说的吧。他在沙发另一角坐下。

“啊啊，完全活蹦乱跳着呢，那个人。”

“太久没做受有些不习惯吗。”

“…碾死你哦。”

“又没有车。”

“会有的，第一个就来碾你。”

“…你要走了吗？”绿间从烟盒上抬起眼睛，正好遇到了宫地的目光，他们对视了一会，双方都明白了什么。

宫地用略带歉疚的口吻低低开口：“我…”

他深吸了一口气，换了无所谓的语调：“我的合同快要到期，不想再签了。大坪要比我早一点，这次就是告别出演了。我们想一起做点什么，也不能老是在这一行干下去。”

绿间应了一声，看起来蛮无所谓的样子。

宫地想问问他，他有很多问题。比如，你喜欢他吗？可他要是这么问，绿间准会回答怎么可能谁会喜欢之类的。或者问他母亲的病情怎样了，绿间又一定会说还好。他跟他一起住了一年多，从来都没得到过坦率的回答。

“高尾怎么样了？”

“我很好哦。”高尾揉着眼睛走出来，走过去挤在他们中间坐下。

“欢迎回来ww。”

“只是一句欢迎回来就完事了吗。”

“那这个？”高尾露出像是仍在梦境中的恍惚微笑，凑过去亲了亲他的脸颊。

宫地啧了一声，把烟摁掉，抓住他的下巴狠狠亲了过去，他甚至听到了牙齿碰撞的声音。高尾的反应是还在睡眠中的慢吞吞，迟钝而缓慢地配合着他急切的节奏，一边抓住了他的鬓发，揉他的耳朵。

“烟臭…还有宫地前辈的耳朵一点也不软。”嘴唇分开之后高尾小声说。

宫地挑起眉毛，好笑地捏了捏高尾的耳朵，觉得手感不错，遂上前咬了一口。

绿间无数次地端详屏幕上高尾的脸。

他显得有些瘦，脸色苍白，嘴唇却被情欲烧得异常殷红。有种病态又蛊惑人心的味道。如果不是屏幕里的高尾开始脱他的衣服，并用牙齿咬开拉链，绿间可以轻易想象到高尾在学校里跟朋友们有说有笑的情境——他是那种很容易令人联想到学校或者书卷气的人——穿着干净舒适的衣服，动不动就笑，性格随和但是有坚持，相信同伴，即使绝望也没放弃过希望。说得再远一些，毕业后找份稳定的工作，谈恋爱，结婚，赡养父母，有一个可爱的孩子，生病，衰老，死去。

这本该是他们的人生。到底出了什么问题他不想知道。

只是这样的普通的人生现在离他们好远。

他看着高尾搂着他在他耳边喃喃地说着喜欢，那一场是现场收音，他把台词念得很清楚，一句也没错。

“喜欢…呜，最喜欢了…抱歉，我忍不住了，进来吧，现在就进来，好吗？”

他被蒙住眼睛，塞了口珠，手腕用手铐所在床头的铁柱上，一动就发出金属撞击声。绿间记得当时他在腹诽，到底喜欢到什么程度才会把人锁在床上一边道歉一边做啊，还有拍个戏而已有必要上全套吗？那手铐是真的，不是情趣商店卖的那种一拽就开的玩具，冰冷、又沉，一并锁住了他的心神，令他全神贯注在高尾撩人的触碰上。黑布密实不透光，无法吞咽的唾液也顺着张开的口角一直流到下巴。这令绿间非常恼火。

总之，虽然是当事人之一，绿间还是第一次亲眼确认这时的情形。

他正卖力地在他身上点火，用冰凉的手指划过他的小腹，警服敞开着（啊，是了，难怪会有这么专业的手铐），皮带解了一半，内裤被草草地拉下来，露出已经充血半硬的柱体暴露在空气中欲求不满地叫嚣颤动，顶端沾满了唾液，亮晶晶的。

高尾开始脱衣服，他从头上甩下那件白色T恤，接着快速地从紧绷的裤管里逃逸出去。他好像迫不及待地重新俯下身为他口交，逸出轻微的呼吸吞咽声，同时将手伸到身后给自己做润滑。绿间自己难受地挣动了一下，不自觉地挺动下身，手铐敲着床头发出撞击声。高尾回过神来，爬到他身上，亲吻他的下唇。

“给你解开好吗？我想听你的声音。”

绿间看着屏幕里的高尾给自己解开了那个该死的口枷，将手指伸进去搅动他的舌头，色情而缓慢地抚摸他的齿列，牙龈，轻轻骚动上颚。绿间觉得有点痒，又怕咬了高尾。他的舌头软软地抵着手指，不安地蠕动着。很快高尾的唇舌代替了手指，他凑过去歪着头跟他接吻。绿间的嘴唇有些凉，他一直把它吻得温热了，才低头继续舔湿了他的下巴，并一路向下，咬到他的喉结，把他胸前不知是因为寒冷还是欲火而硬立的乳首含在嘴里。

绿间看到他光裸的身体伏在他身上，身体中央硬挺的阴茎随着他的动作轻轻晃动着——他甚至都没有伸手去碰一下。

宫地在他身后开启一罐啤酒的声音显得那么响亮而脆弱，他俯下身来跟绿间一起看着那幅画面。

他听见自己说：“不。”

那声音显得很痛苦，好像如果高尾继续做下去，他们的友情就完蛋了一样。

高尾的反应是轻轻笑起来，扶着他的阴茎按在自己身后的洞口上，慢慢坐了下去。茎口分泌出的前列腺液让交合处非常湿滑，进入几乎不费什么力气。他按着绿间的小腹，皱着眉头哭泣似的喘了一会，才慢慢开始动作。

绿间听着不舒服，伸手关了声音，把里面冒出的浪荡的性话关掉。

宫地坐在沙发靠背上，稀奇地挑起眉头：“你让他们把你锁在床头上？还蒙眼？”他仔细看了看画面，“还有口枷？”

绿间没搭理他。

他无数次地端详着高尾。他正要高潮，镜头推近他的脸，一缕黑发落在鼻梁上，他用犬齿咬着一点嘴唇，蹙起眉头闭上眼睛，仰头颤抖起来。他仿佛感到温热的精液洒在了自己胸口，如同剧毒化学试剂一般腐蚀着皮肉，露出空荡荡的大洞，直抵胸腔深处。

他跟着屏幕里的自己一起狠狠地缩紧了胃部，仿佛要困住什么东西似的。

绿间记得这片子的后半段，这是个病态又甜蜜的小故事。

高尾搂着他解开他的眼罩，目光接触时的躲躲闪闪显得有点可爱，然后是手铐——最后警官先生并没有逮捕大胆袭警的友人，反而把他按在床上脱掉衣服又做了一回。

标准的下半身结局。皆大欢喜。

他转过头问宫地：“高尾呢？”

早晨起床时高尾就不在，宫地也不在，他以为是两个人一起出去了。但现在宫地自己回来了，却不见高尾。

宫地慢慢地盯着他喝了口酒，回答道：“出去了。”

绿间的表情慢慢冷却，心里沉沉的。他还是追问：“去哪了？”

宫地跟他对视一会，道：“被公司的人接走了。”

他在宫地的眼神里看见那个不可逆转的事实，只张了张嘴，却什么也没能说得出来。

11.（*宫绿宫）

在一整个上午的时间里，绿间都无所事事。他后来为自己的发呆找了个理由——说不定可以等高尾回来，可以一起去给他买件合身点的衣服，总是穿着大号的衣服看起来太不像样。绿间不知道自己为什么直到现在才产生这种想法，他早就该这么干了。他把这事翻来覆去地想了几遍，高尾当然不知道他一时兴起的小计划，绿间还是在心里暗暗地跟心里那个高尾说定了。

但他知道不怎么可能等得到他，却还是坐在沙发里看一本小说打发等待他的时间，装作对它产生了浓厚的兴趣：每说一声再见，都死去一点。

他想，那就不要告别好了。

宫地在他自己的房间里打电话。

绿间听到他打电话的声音，混杂在书页的间隙里，黑色的铅字像是被他念出了动静。“是的…没错，不…我知道，我当然知道——可这没有意义——我只希望这……——没钱，没家，没希望，一无所有……”

他看不下去书了，就随手把它扔在沙发上。厚厚的精装本书籍在柔软的坐垫上弹跳了一下，摔在地上，发出沉闷的咕咚声。像是在发脾气。

他听到宫地那边沉默了一会，向电话那头说了什么，挂掉了电话。

客厅里开着窗，暖气很足，可偶然的一阵凉风又能冷得人直哆嗦——天冷了。

绿间盯着白色的墙角里的那盆他叫不上名字的绿色植物。他不记得他或者宫地给它浇过水，但它照样活得很好，枝叶挺拔，说不定还能开出一朵什么花来。也许高尾浇过水。

白墙上有一个明显的脏兮兮的球印。绿间认出那是个C牌的篮球。连商标都印得好好的呢。在他们刚搬进这里的时候球印就在墙上了。

他盯着污迹神色不善地出了会神。回头发现宫地正表情复杂地看着他。

绿间想他应该抓紧时间跟他多说几句话？宫地要走了。

“下午有片子，我记得我没说过？”在他开口说出些什么之前宫地提前开口，堵住了他的嘴。他不反对这个。

“你现在说了。”

“很好。”

“一人一次，如果你感兴趣的话。”

绿间皱起眉头，“再好没有了。”

“太久没做受担心自己会不习惯？”宫地揶揄他。

“高尾会来吗？”

宫地挑着眉头的戏谑表情消失了，取而代之的是张口结舌的无措——这在他身上可真少见。

“…不，他有…别的要做。”

“是吗。”

听了绿间近乎于冷酷的回应之后，宫地又开始觉得恼怒，今天他的情绪不太对，敏感得像个思春期的混蛋男孩。

“你一点也不在乎？我猜你只在乎钱，用来交你躺在床上的老娘的医疗费好让她继续苟延残喘？除此之外的一切都是狗屁？！”话一出口他就后悔了。

绿间看了他一眼，宫地看到一星怒火在里面闪烁。他自己则气冲冲地喘着，他也不明白为什么会这么生气。有那么一会，他们一直沉默地对峙着。宫地盯着绿间的眼睛。他忽然觉得，有什么非常可怕的刺伤人心的话就要从那张薄情的嘴唇里吐出来了。

然后它真的来了。

“你不是要走了吗。最迟一个月，这些肮脏的事都跟你再也没有关系了。去享受你的人生吧，不用再来惺惺作态，那除了让人觉得恶心之外并没有什么实际用处。”

宫地揪住他的领子，看起来如果不是顾忌着下午还有工作，就要给他狠狠的一拳似的。

绿间静静地望着他，倒像是在等待那一拳。

“可恶…”

他看着宫地穿起衣服，甩上门离去，觉得心情前所未有的糟糕。

下午的片子绿间迟到了。由于他的原因，原定的《午后二时》不得已变成了《傍晚》。可真够随便的。

绿间皱着眉头。在沙发上睡并不那么好受，压得他的胸腔疼痛，又做了噩梦，再加上从未有过的迟到。今天一定是他的人生中最差劲的一天，他草草决定。为数不多的工作人员三三两两聚在一起闲聊，器材已经摆好，宫地坐在作为拍摄道具的那只沙发椅里面，翘着一只脚晃悠着，看天看地就是不看他。感觉更差劲了。

他向监督道了歉——胡子拉碴的监督叹了口气，摆摆手让他快点去准备——接着迅速钻进淋浴室洗了个澡。没时间点他的烟了。

他裹着浴袍出了门，就有人给他递了一份写着剧情大纲的资料，连句台词也没有，全都是自行发挥。他快速翻阅，里面有两个角色，一个刚刚出差回家，欲念正盛，另一个午睡刚起，懒洋洋地歪在扶手椅里面翻看一本杂志。（午后的阳光猛烈又温暖这一句话被划去了）傍晚的日光西斜，他们在窗边的椅子上做了一次，又回到床上，这时太阳已经快要落下去了，他们接了吻，心满意足地相拥睡去。

绿间看完这份简短的资料，一抬眼发现宫地已经换了紧身的西装，正在把刚打好的领带结扯松。

好吧，看来自己得扮演另一个装模作样的倒霉蛋了。

他换上柔软舒适的长袖睡衣，屋里的暖气很足——寒冷是性欲的大敌——才不一会，窗外已经是一副傍晚的光景，冬季的太阳就要无情地坠下去，所有人都抓紧时间做着手边的工作。

“好了，小伙子们，打起精神上吧。

全世界准备——Action！”

绿间将双腿搭在宽大的扶手上，窝在几个柔软的抱枕中间，懒懒地翻一本杂志。这姿势对他来说有点勉强，就算是最大号的椅子也显得有些小似的。他看了几页，从口袋里翻出一盒烟点上一支，继续舒服地看那份用一排裸男做封面的杂志（他猜这是某种植入广告？杂志里其中一篇的标题是“让你爱上口交——灵魂与口腔黏膜的一线之隔”。净是些狗屁不通的玩意）。

宫地进屋后他仅用眼神招呼了一句。接下来的吻更像是较劲而不是缠绵，看起来倒是很激烈。绿间用力扯着他后脑的金发想，他们把上午的争吵成功地延续到了现在。

他的晨衣被从中间扯开，宫地看着他的眼神像是只饥饿的豹子，就要把他吃下肚去。胸前的舐咬果然带了些劲道，他心不在焉地眯着眼揉乱宫地的头发。他一定讨厌有人碰他的头发，绿间想，因为那头金发非常柔软，很容易就打起了结。

“卡——停停，绿间你做什么白日梦呢？！

还没起来？那谁帮他一下，润滑剂呢？给我在十分钟之内搞定。”

现场又乱起来，一会递来一瓶润滑剂，过了一会又是一盒安全套。所有人都知道出去抽烟的监督发起脾气来会非常可怕，都希望绿间和宫地能顺利地拍完片。

宫地扯开他的睡裤的时候他那毫无反应的玩意露了出来。

“你他妈都想什么呢？！”宫地压低声音吼出了跟监督一样的质问。

绿间把最后一口烟喷在他脸上，平淡地回答：“思考人生。”

“操，你那操蛋的人生能让你硬起来？”

绿间仰起头考虑了一会，“有点难，尤其是想到接下来要做的事。”

“再说下去我就干死你。”

“能做到就试试看啊？”

绿间看了看宫地的脸，又很轻很快地吐出一句：“抱歉。”

宫地很快意识到道歉并不只针对于刚才的事。上午不愉快的争吵被不情愿地想起，绿间带着歉意很快地看向他的眼睛，又很快移开视线，抓过那瓶润滑剂，将手伸向身下。这大概是他的极限了。

“该死……”

宫地在一瞬间就原谅了他。

接着他按着绿间的肩膀把他固定在靠背上，接吻，直到绿间在嗓子里发出了一声低沉的呻吟。

“十分钟…抓紧时间。”

拍摄继续进行。上班族先生总算把他的坏脾气男友撩拨得情欲勃发，勉为其难地为他打开了一条腿。接下去是显得无比漫长的口交。监督看了看时间，对他们打手势，“坚持十分钟”。

他们同时心想，去他妈的十分钟。

夕阳在他们身后落下，绿间在第一阵疼痛的时候感到了宫地呼出的热气，这出乎意料地令他觉得有点放松。时间仿佛被拨慢，耳边变得寂静，其中只剩悠长的呼吸。并不只有他一个人在忍耐，而这忍耐似乎也因为有了同伴变得并非那么难以忍受。他主动揽过宫地的脖子，侧过头跟他缓慢地接吻。他抬起的手臂遮住了脸，假装埋在他的颈窝里，不合时宜地想起了白墙上的脏球印，客厅角落里的植物。

中途监督就着他停在他体内的姿势喊了停，亲自拿了化妆用的小喷壶给绿间的睫毛上喷了点水，他又嫌绿间的嘴唇显得太苍白，嘟哝了几句还是放弃了在他嘴上涂上唇膏的想法。

他不知道镜头里的自己会显出一副怎样的汗水迷蒙的姿态来，也并不好奇。心下平静，只剩暗涌。

当战场从扶手椅挪到床上，宫地隐忍地咬着下唇皱起眉，绿间终究还是由他的表情联想到了今天一整天他都在回避思考的东西。

——此时此地他们辗转缠绵、抵死温柔，镜头闪着不容侵犯的冰冷的光，光线明亮如同斗兽场，高朋满座喝彩阵阵。场中只剩昏暗的兽欲，淫靡而放荡的交媾，流着汗水赴一场盛大的欲宴。高尾在做什么？

见鬼的他到底在做什么？

12.

一场大酒。

大酒过后是漫长的恶心。绿间讨厌酒。但他并不讨厌借酒解忧。

他扔下宫地和他的散伙饭，带着沉重的灌满酒精的胃袋独自回家。

他走时宫地喝得比他还多，醉醺醺地说最后一次了，绿间你这个小子还在给我任性。结尾停了一会，绿间以为会有平时的死亡威胁，但他喝得实在太多，说着说着竟然哭了出来。

绿间想不管是宫地还是他自己都不想被看见或是看见他的哭脸，于是就将他交给金发的同事，自己挥挥手真的走了。

或许是酒精使然，绿间不记得自己是怎么回的家，回过神来的时候便已经站在了家门口。少数醉过的几次都被宫地瞧见过，他嘲笑绿间是老马，老马识途。他只能说这是人类的归巢意识作祟。

今天他那管用的归巢意识也照常起了作用。

高尾似乎还没回来。屋里黑的，静的。窗户关了，暖得闷闷的。

浴室的灯亮着，也许是他们谁走的时候忘了关上。绿间的酒已经醒了一半，只想…坐在沙发里点支与性无关的烟，捕捉每一丝（那怕最细微或似是而非的）高尾的味道，想想他，想想宫地，想想以后。

他发现坐在浴缸里的高尾时其实并没有多吃惊，酒精（又是酒精）麻痹了知觉，头脑浑浑噩噩，冒出的第一个念头居然是高尾的姿势和那个被女刺客暗杀，死在自家浴室的倒霉蛋一样。

水已经冷了，不再有热气。高尾的嘴唇发紫，身体苍白，仰着头，睁着双眼望向结满水珠的天花板。

他就这么站在门口看了一会，才想起步履蹒跚地走过去，俯下身抱住高尾。对方的眸子终于转动了一下，直到绿间的手臂整个插进冷水里环住他的腰身，高尾才终于发出一声长长的吐息，配合地抬起手臂揽着绿间的背，让他把自己从那池水中捞出去。离了水暴露在空气中的黑发紧贴在后颈，他像是一尾湿淋淋的鱼。

冷水激得他的酒醒了大半，绿间发现每一次他以为高尾快要崩溃的时候，对方总是能够及时回过神来。

“小真…嗯…几点了？”

“…还不到十点半。”绿间费劲地抬起正搂着他的腿弯的那只手腕，看表。

“嗯…喝酒了？酒味好大。宫地前辈没回来？”

从浴室到床上的几步路被走得无比艰难，他纠缠着他的脖子，他又忙着对付他的四肢。绿间将他放下，高尾就乖乖地站在那里。

他回到浴室拿了毛巾，给他擦干身上的水（高尾就站在那儿等他）。房里没开灯，他们却满足于黑暗包裹着身体带来的安全感。

绿间手中的毛巾逐渐变得湿润沉重，他拍拍高尾的屁股，示意他上床去待着。

“宫地要等会回来，如果喝得高兴也许就不回来了，不用等他，睡。”

高尾应了一声。光裸着身体就钻进绿间那边的被子里。悉索了一阵，绿间想象出他裹紧了棉被只露出脑袋的光景。

“宫地前辈要走了吗？”

“…你知道了？”

“啊，那天晚上我听见你们说了。”

绿间闭了闭眼，就听到高尾紧接着说：“我知道。小真什么都不用说。”

“他还…没那么快就走，公司得利用最后的几个星期好好折腾他一下才肯放人……我去刷牙。”

“嗯，快点回来哦。”

绿间逃也似的离开了那里。浴室里灯火明亮，他拧开水龙头狠狠地洗脸。水流到他的衣领里，袖子也早已湿透。濡湿冰冷的液体令他想起杯里的残酒，想起高尾脸上的后来又都蹭在他颈窝里的水，想起宫地的眼泪。

又想起宫地边哭边说，即使他已经离开了座位，那些话仍旧不依不饶地钻进他的耳朵。他说我不甘心，我不想搞砸我在这的最后半个月，但是结果每件事都被我搞砸了。我不敢跟他说。我要走了啊，我第一次觉得自由也是件可耻的事情。我带不走他。

绿间带着恶意想，走吧，享受你的自由去。我不走，我还留在这里。

绿间刚刚躺下，就被高尾八爪鱼似的黏住。他身上还很冰，打着哆嗦。

“好冷，来做点能暖和起来的事吧。”

“还不是因为你泡在冷水里不起来。”

“那小真为什么自己提前回来？”

“哪来那么多问题…我讨厌喝得太醉。”

“还讨厌什么？”

“讨厌辣味太重的东西，讨厌冷酒，讨厌事情脱离我的掌控，讨厌早间新闻新换的主播，讨厌剧本，讨厌…”

“什么啊，这也太多了。有什么喜欢的吗？比如高尾酱之类的？”

“……硬要说的话…不讨厌…嗯…”高尾等不及他吞吞吐吐的回答，先一步堵住他的嘴，浅浅地吻他。

“话说得够多了吧，来做吧。”

“高尾…”

“嗯嗯，我在呢。”

高尾的身子仍然冰凉的，紧贴在他身上，全身的重量都压下来。他搂着嘴上肆无顾忌，却老老实实没什么动作的高尾的腰，鼻间全是他的味道。

这气味与重量还有肌肤贴着的触感恍惚让他觉得自己成为了大地，或其他类似物，温暖加助了幻觉的产生。高尾是条用肚皮行走的冰凉的蛇，蜥蜴和青蛙的舌头卷住他的头发，冰冷的爬行动物，初生的小兽，风吹干它身上沾满羊水的皮毛，他用还没有利爪的脚爪行走，一只卧下小憩的雄鹿，温顺地舔着地面的盐碱，抓着树枝假寐的猫头鹰，一尾鱼，深海的发光鱼类，那么小，排列无序整齐，海水温柔地抚摸它的胸鳍背鳍尾鳍和划过弧线的尾巴尖儿，草原上的风大片地吹，吹得森林的树梢都向风的朝向晃动不止，天空晴得正好，到处都是发着微光的黑暗，他能看得清所有鱼群的走向，所有候鸟的迁徙路线，在他身上，像一道烟雾冲天而起，他的手一挥就不见了，来自西伯利亚的冷空气扼住喉咙，太平洋与大西洋的暖流汇成一股，冲向世界最深的海沟。

等他回过神来的时候高尾打了个喷嚏。

身体震动时掀起了裹着两人的被子，带来点清凉的新鲜空气。高尾身上已经暖了，这会揉了揉鼻子又重新压在他身上汲取热量，压得他胸前疼痛，甘之如饴。

绿间犹豫了一下，问他：“为什么用凉水泡澡？”

高尾轻轻笑了一声，答道：“不是用凉水，是热水变凉了。”

绿间慢慢摸到他背后凸起的一道道鞭痕，高尾不舒服地动了动，他便住了手，转而掰过他的下巴。高尾反客为主地先伸出舌尖舔湿了他的嘴唇，他再舔回去，一来二去纠缠在一起，如同两条执着于用分叉的红信子交尾的蛇。

“小真…绿间…我……”高尾喘着气叫他的名字，声音都颤抖起来。

“……我。”

高尾的音调忽然变得稳定，像是讲述他人时的平淡，又像是背台词一般。用的是无法被打断的那种语气，绿间闭起眼睛静静听着。

“我啊，也想过去死。

这个肯定会想过啦。但是因为我讨厌自杀，所以就想，要不就干脆把他激怒，然后我就可以解脱了。但我住进这里之后一次都没见过他。后来我又想到，自杀的含义是不是也包括这一点呢？就像是…自己下不了手就借别人的手死掉，根本就是一回事嘛。还是算了，我真的讨厌自杀。

然后今天…我又看见他了。那时刚拍完一场戏，今天我有点撑不住，他们给我用了嗅药。我正停在那儿喘气，觉得好疼。我也讨厌鞭子。说起来，今天那个新人啊，在进去之前居然悄悄跟我说对不起。哈哈。虽然结果还是笨蛋地弄痛了我。

我今天又看见他了……他说我妹妹除了家破人亡之外过得还不错，问我她是不是很没良心，明明父母兄长都在那么短的时间里去世了，自己却顽强地活着，居然还过得很不错。那时我超开心的…你知道，我倒是希望她活得好好的，最好是开心一点。

他说他来看看我。说我表现得不错，不管是SM的片子还是普通的GV都很棒，说他看得都要入迷了，说他最喜欢看我被男人干到高潮时的颤抖，很真实，看着就觉得情欲高涨，还说他有一点觉得后悔，早知道我这么棒就不送到这种糟蹋人的地方，好好替他赚钱不是更好。

然后他又说，就算是可惜，也要我在这里继续沉下去，这是我应得的。直到我死了那一天，他可能才会更开心一点，简直像个小孩子一样。

他说我逃不掉的。真好笑啊，我明明从来就没想过要逃，但是要我死心我又做不到，谁不想活着呢。我也想活。我不想死，我想活下去啊。

小真……？”

“嗯。”

“哭了？”

“没有。”

“那这又咸又热的水是什么？”

“问题太多了，高尾。”

“噗…该怎么说…哭得真淡定呢，小真。没抱着我痛哭流涕真是感激不尽。”

“跟你没关系，睡觉。”

“等等，今天你们去拍片子了吧？代替我的那个人是谁？”

“……没人代替你，就我们两个。”

“这可真是…不管你们谁在下面我都想笑呢。”

“那你可以笑两份了。”绿间硬邦邦地回答。

高尾愣了一会，果然从他身上翻了下来，自顾自地笑开了。

绿间翻过身去侧躺着，悄悄地亲了亲他的额头。胸口仍然疼着，吸口气都像是从疼痛两个字组成的肋骨间经过似的。

13.

早晨醒来时，窗外下了雪。

绿间的眼镜不见了。他眯着眼看了一会，昨晚没拉上的窗帘通明的透着光，天地间一片昏黄，分不清时间，没什么风，唯有静雪大片大片地落下。雪在他们的城市算是稀罕物，今年倒是一开场就下了个痛快。

高尾不知什么时候睡醒了，迷迷糊糊地靠着他的手臂蹭了蹭，口齿不清地问他：“几点了？”

绿间将手表举到眼前来，皱着眉认真端详的样子让高尾又在偷偷微笑了：“七点一刻。”

“今天…有事？”

“没有。”

“起床？”

“随便。”

“小真…”

“怎么？”

高尾翻了身枕着手臂仰躺着，抿着一个笑容，注视着他摇摇头：“不~没什么，我又不想说了。”

绿间挑眉，作势狠狠扑过去，接着歪过头堵住了高尾的笑声。他在漫长的唇舌交缠里忽然察觉了高尾想说却未说的话，只好继续皱着眉头止住汹涌的泪意，同时听到了自己凶狠的吸气声，他想高尾也察觉到了。这酸涩的眼眶到底不是为别的。

昨晚的眼泪并不为他，也为自己，为命运。为这该死的命运。

今天他却想，高尾不该如此沉默。他该唱歌，边唱边望着他，那他会懂；他该念诗，念着却不看他，那他也会懂；或者他该写信，写了信却又不交给他，他偷偷看了，懂；又或者，他忽然就想跟他说，欲言又止，他看着他的眼睛，什么都懂。现在他却只能沉默，笑笑又沉默。那绿间想他只能尽力将他眼里的爱意吞噬而尽，掠夺一空。

“说。”

“不说。”

绿间喘着气看了他半晌，伸手去呵他的痒，高尾扭来扭去躲他的手，笑出了眼泪。

“哈…等等…小真？！又不是小鬼了…别…住手哈哈…好痒…唔…真…嗯……”

到最后声音渐渐变了调，成了淫色的喘息呻吟。

“说…”

“不——说——”

“……高尾。”

“嗯？”

“下雪了。”

“…啊，真的。”

他只想狠狠地爱他。狠狠进入他，抓住他的肩头，俯下身迎接他张开的双臂，碾碎所有语言，泛红的眼角是毒药，颤抖的光滑肌肤是邪物，收缩着包裹他的洞穴是大敌，他要用一切力量攻城略地。直到温热的黏膜和舌头讨好又迷茫地摩擦着他的手臂，绿间才惊觉这场不知不觉间打响的战争里从一开始他就赢了，他皱起眉头端详高尾开始朦胧的眼神，认真地低头吻了吻他的嘴唇。他是想要狠狠地，用尽全身力气确认他的存在，又怕没尝出什么滋味就结束了，只好将粗暴投入水中加糖稀释，搅成一杯温柔，慢慢饮下，留足够的余地反刍。

“等等…小真？嗯…”高尾的脸颊上反常地一片潮红，伸手推着绿间的肩膀。后者锲而不舍地舔吻着他的身体，用舌尖反复卷起每一小块肌肤，仿佛要榨取其中液汁一般。

“别以为这就算了…直到你说出来为止我不会停的。”

“唔…好呀，我奉陪到底。

……话是这么说…不过小真太温柔了感觉好恶心，哈哈…”

高尾敞开身体，咬着一节手指看着他笑。绿间将他撩拨得浑身都软了，下身颤颤巍巍地立着，顶端渗出一点透明的体液，绿间开始吻咬他大腿内侧的嫩肉，就是不碰那些能带来直接刺激的地方。

高尾简直觉得自己要被绿间弄疯了，口中虽然说着游刃有余的话，可意识全都沉在溺死人的温柔的浑浊的情欲里。

这样也好，慢慢来，有多久就做多久，一直到地老天荒，到世界毁灭，囚禁他的笼子只有一张床。他仿佛灵魂出窍般看到躺在床上的自己，看到绿间，看到他们漫长的媾和。花一小时接吻，花一小时爱抚对方的身体，花一小时进入与被进入，花掉一天一夜缠绵。

“绿间…？进来吧……够了，呜，来上我吧…昨天…后面没怎么被满足…唔，嗯……小真？”

“嗯，没什么。”绿间低低地应了，随后又强硬地补上一句：“闭嘴。”

“噗哈，那算什么，真差劲。”高尾咧嘴笑了一半又被吮吸舔弄着乳首的舌尖逗弄得发出变了调的呻吟。

可他越想要，绿间就故意不给他。这种时候高尾也无心去计较对方的恶劣行径，伸出去踢他的小腿被捉住了脚腕，挣也挣不脱。绿间从他的脚踝骨开始吻起，沿着腿内侧一直吻上去，最后薄薄的舌头灵巧地卷住他的阴茎时他就几乎忍不住要射了。绿间用舌尖堵住了那个颤抖的小孔，并且不轻不重地咬了他一口。他说不清是疼是爽地打了个激灵，失神的眼睛努力集中焦点，伸脚拨动对方同样硬挺至流水的阳具。绿间抓住他的腿弯一下子将他翻了个，喘着气凝视他的眼睛，高尾小声说：“我也想要…舔…小真的。”

绿间挑起眉，一边思考着一边揉了揉他正摊在小腹上的东西，低头伸舌舔了一口，又将它扶正，手指捏着饱胀的囊袋，慢吞吞地回话：“还是算了，现在我比较想吃你。”

宫地拖着由于宿醉而嘎吱作响的身体踏上回家的路的时候，雪刚好停了，微微起了点风，地面上未来得及融化的银白色雪屑被风卷入半空，亮晶晶的，却只是晃得他的眼睛也花了，头更痛了。如果不是现在这种状态的话，大概会更有心情观赏今年的初雪，他迟钝地慢慢想着，一边打开了门。

——如果不是现在这种状态的话，他大概也会及时听到屋里的动静而一边骂着不会看时机场合就滚作一团的后辈们一边踢门离开——自从察觉他们的关系变得亲密之后，宫地发现自己并不再对性觉得无所谓。不管怎么样，插进一场游戏里和一场货真价实的性爱里面的感觉大不相同，这点自觉他还是有的。

可今天他只能小声骂了一句，尽量保持常态地走过去。

“啊，宫地前辈……欢迎回来……”

“大白天就这么精神啊你们。还有绿间你小子，说走就走真潇洒是吧？托你的福昨晚睡了黄濑家的沙发，现在还在……呃…”

回他话的不是绿间，高尾在他经过时扯住了他的袖子，涨红着脸连话也说不全。

“宫地…前辈……嗯，一起？”

他去看绿间的反应，后者并不看他，挺着腰令高尾松了抓住他袖子的手指，溺水人一般急切地抓住绿间的手臂，一边发出断断续续高高低低的软声呻吟，那声音撩拨得他心下火起，干脆一扭身坐到高尾身后，掰过他的下巴小心地在唇角亲了亲，高尾反手搂住他的脖子，舒服地仰起头，仿佛在索求更多爱抚。高尾身体的重量与绿间动作时一下下沉稳的力道都压在身上，如同海浪，宫地觉得他仿佛成了一块礁石，头痛也远了一点似的。

手下的皮肤滚热柔软，早被情欲与快感烧得皮酥骨脆。他身上还有雪的寒意，也许是凉得很舒服，高尾又向他身上蹭了蹭。他用手指轻巧地搔弄涨红的乳头，接着又溜下去摸他瘦削的腰际。

“身上这么软…做了多久了？”

“嗯……哈啊，从早晨…开始…？”

“…射了几次？”

“一…一次。”

“就一次？”

“嗯，嗯…要去的话，就想点别的…嗯…转移注意力…之类的…”

他隐约察觉到了什么。在想明白之前绿间便凑了过去，呼出的气息打在他的上唇，满满的都是属于男性的征服欲与占有欲，令他觉得有些不自在。

“话太多。”绿间在极近的距离眯着眼看清了宫地的脸，后者有点尴尬地躲了一下。

“要接吻吗？”

两人中间夹着高尾，绿间的动作因此停顿了很久，他也没催他，搂着他的背静静地喘气，仿佛等待潮汐好趁机返回海洋的一只搁浅的鲸。宫地想不明白他为什么这么问，答案不是明摆着吗，他喜欢高尾，高尾大概也喜欢他，那他自己夹在中间算是什么呢？他当然也喜欢着这两个人，作为朋友的喜欢。镜头前的交媾是工作，私下里的嘴唇接触又是什么呢。他以为他们并不是连吻都可以轻易献出的娼妓，他们是什么呢。

绿间等了一会，宫地的眼神仍然在躲他，他就轻轻地在他唇角上蹭了一下，缩了回去。

在身上若有所思地不断逡巡着的手指带着凉意，高尾无声地张嘴，仰起脖子咽下一口呻吟。最终的高潮犹如层叠的树林灌木掩映的湿润洞穴，而这些手指正在确切无疑地拨开它们，寻找洞口。他习惯了应对丛林里的凶兽，对这陌生的凉意倒是无可奈何。

绿间被他绞得皱起了眉，不消一会他就知道在漫长的交合过程中被他们不断掩盖叠加的高潮就要喷发了，便不再忍耐。粘着湿润的气氛改变了，所有人都对它心生期待。宫地揽着他的腿弯使他的双腿张得更开，膝盖几乎紧贴着胸口，膝盖骨冰凉的，蹭着他滚烫的嘴唇。

高尾有点想哭，想大声叫又没有力气，不再被压抑的快感沿着脊柱上升，那是至冷的，是至热的，是冰的，是火的，是铁的味道是果实的香气，是一棵树生长，最终腐烂的甜熟的死亡气息。

一片幽暗里他看清绿间的眼神，不禁伸出手去摸他的眉眼。

“小真…现在能看清我吗？”

“我的近视还没那么严重。”绿间停了一会，弯腰胡乱地亲了亲他，低低叫了他的名字。

“高尾……”

“嗯。”

最后的声音已经完全沙哑了，高尾没法形容这几乎是这辈子最强烈而持久的高潮，只记得后来还是因为刺激而流了眼泪，接着便是漫长的吻。嘴唇密不透风地遮住了天地，炽烈仿佛永无止息。他心想如果可以一直沉溺其中，多好。

直到绿间的手机嗡嗡作响，高尾才回过神来。绿间没有去接电话的意思，他只好推了推男人的肩膀，嘴唇交接时模模糊糊地说你的电话响了。绿间咬着他的嘴唇回答说不用管它。电话依然没有挂断，高尾又推他的肩膀，绿间这才喘着气离开他一点，眼神却仍旧凶狠地在他的眼睛和嘴唇之间上下移动着，看起来像极了正欲择人而噬的野兽。高尾被那目光定住一样看了一会，轻轻喘息着低下头避开那些热气。

绿间接了那通响个不停的电话，高尾就蜷起身体，刚觉得有点冷的时候，身后搂着他一直没动的宫地给他盖了件还带着体温的外套，他顺势躺在他怀里，任由他温柔地抚摸汗湿的黑发，同时庆幸着坏脾气的前辈此时什么也没说。之前拍片时的疼痛和长时间的性爱累加的疲劳此刻如数奉还，睡意如同潮水般冲刷着大脑，可高尾仍然有点惦记着那个大约是还没有结束的吻，有点想要继续，或者重新开始。

“……我知道了，马上过去…再见。”

他抬起头看绿间，发现他光裸的背脊无法掩饰地颤抖着。想说什么，也没了声息。

14.

母亲去世的时候他并没有多悲伤。

在她临终前的很长一段时间里他甚至在想她是不是看出来了呢，自己一身的情欲气息，仿佛烙印，久久不散。

他握着她冰凉的早已经消瘦的手，有好一阵子什么也不想说。

那时候她已经没法说话，喉间被切开，插进维生用的管子，就只望着他，看透了生死一般显得沉静而超然，他也望回去，渐渐出了神，好像透过那双与自己相似的眼睛看到了更多东西，更多他无法理解的事。或者说她只是想问一句，真太郎，外面下雪了吗？你身上带着凉气。

他大概会回答，雪已经停了，地上还有积雪，等明天太阳出来，就会化了吧。

最终她走的时候绿间也并没有很悲伤。

那些悲伤都在开始的太多事情里被磨光了。后来他便签下了公司的合约，时光仿佛就静止了，他想不出什么，也说不出什么，一味等待着。

因母亲的病而开始的某些事渐渐分不清初衷，他也不知道自己最终所到达的地方是否便是开始的目的地。这样就算尽到人事了吗？他不知道。

接下来他一直在忙母亲的后事，几乎不睡觉。最后得到消息的妹妹在跟他赌气，不搭理他，在人前也倔强地从来不哭，可是沉默而坚定地跟他一起忙。

明明他并没有觉得多悲伤，可葬礼结束后，他仍然觉得自己身体中的一部分，一大部分跟着一起死掉了。不由分说地将好的或腐烂的地方一起剜出来跟着她死了。

妹妹终于哭了出来。

他越是轻拍着安慰她，她哭得声音就越大，哭得愈加委屈。绿间皱了皱眉，还是没有眼泪。他像是个冷血的旁观者，目睹了一切，表情还是硬梆梆的。曲终人散，却仍然找不到自己的位置。

再次回家是一星期后的事了。

宫地坐在沙发上，合约即将结束，他不用再工作。

“不走吗？”

“在等你。”

“……她走了。”

“节哀。”

“没什么。”

“……”

“高尾呢？”

“不在。”

“工作吗。”

宫地回头看了他一眼，摇摇头。

“去睡一会吧。熊猫眼出来了哦。”

绿间应了一声，让自己像平时一样，洗澡，换上睡衣，喝水，跟宫地打过招呼然后回房间。

高尾为数不多的几件衣服还挂在衣柜里，平时用的马克杯放在床头，水已经喝光了，积了浅浅一层灰尘。

绿间在床边坐下。曾经也睡在这张床上的另一人的气息已经淡得几乎消失，他不禁吸了吸鼻子，像渴望嗅到某些食物香气的猫狗一样抬起了头，捕捉每一丝哪怕细微且似是而非的味道。

绿间坐在床边，渐渐明白了什么。

尾声-All the Flowers Are Dying

[他将永远记得某日偶遇的一只鸟，一朵花。偶遇的一瞬间，仿佛心也像鸟般张翅了，像花般绽开硕大的白朵。只是鸟已远走，夏日高飞，花也不在了。]

-三年后-

绿间如愿以偿地开了家安静的小店。

他再也没见过公司里的任何人。跟宫地打过几次电话，在里面说着下次出来见面喝酒，但从来没真正地见过面。

母亲去世后，他与妹妹拿到了一笔高额的保险，还有林林总总一些补贴费用。保险是父母在他小时候就买下的，事到如今居然成为有钱人这回事多少有些令人感叹命运弄人。绿间仍然保持着缄默，付了违约金离开公司。宫地拉着他喝了最后一次酒，跟他抱怨说明明我才是最先要走的那个人，你知道我有多大的压力吗，结果你们两个一个个滚得比我还快，我居然成了留到最后的人。说到最后他想起来什么，自动消了音。

他还想说他到处打听了高尾在哪里，在做什么，可谁也不知道，最初他来得就莫名其妙，如同寄存物，到了时间就被取走，仍然无声无息，不曾存在过似的。他觉得这比喻简直贴切到了让人不舒服的程度。

绿间也在想高尾。他们真正相处的时间非常短暂，他却觉得已经厮守过一辈子。大约是关于他的最后的记忆仍然鲜明，关于漫长仿佛永无止尽的媾和，体温，狡猾地偷换概念令他觉得提前透支了这一生所有的爱欲。

再来就是下辈子了。

妹妹旁敲侧击地催着他找女朋友，说想要个温柔的嫂嫂，他不置可否地回答说该有的时候就有了，别着急。

当过去久远到只是过去，到那个时候……

绿间开的是家出售观叶植物的店。每当客人进门，几乎都会分不清一片绿色的植物和穿着白围裙同样是绿色的店主，绿间戴上白色的三角巾，越看越觉得自己像是家政妇的奇异变种。

常客的女孩子问他，绿间君为什么不卖花呢？我喜欢白色的花，很纯洁很美。

绿间看了看自己的小店，向阳的那一面摆着

还有可爱的多肉植物，就是没有开花的。

“一个大男人卖花的话不会觉得很怪吗。”

“才不怪哦？说起来绿间君为什么会开这种店呢？”

“因为植物很忠实吧。给它多少，它就会相应地回报你多少。”

“真像你的回答。”

“已经被你看透了吗。”

“对了，我们来打个赌吧，打赌。”

“…为什么？”

“赌角落里那盆仙人掌会不会开花好了。我猜半个月，半个月之后它开出枚红色的花。”

“不会开的。连花骨朵都没有。”

“那绿间君说不会开喽？”

“所以说……”

“半个月后是我的生日，如果花开了，作为打赌输了的惩罚绿间君来参加我的生日会吧？”

绿间沉默了一会，仰望着自己的女孩子眼里藏着小心翼翼的期待，他明白那样的眼神代表着什么。生日会，大概最后会变成只有两个人的约会吧。

“那就这么说定了哦。”

“喂，我还什么都没说呢。”

“什么都没说就是默认了嘛。顺便为了不让你因为送什么礼物给我而苦恼，请给我上次提到的电影DVD，不算过分吧。”

绿间看着自顾自说完了正要跟他告别的女孩子，心下居然很平静，仿佛看透命运知晓未来般地通彻。

往后的日子里，绿间照常侍弄那些摆了满屋子的植物们，浇水施肥抹抹叶子上的灰尘，把生长迅速的大棵植物换进更大的盆子里，将挤挤挨挨生了一团的根须们分开，分别栽进新的花盆。生意不好不坏，有新客人有老客人，那个女孩子却再也没来过。像是一心等着那颗带刺的沙漠植物开花的那一天。

绿间拎着水壶浇了一圈，最后蹲在角落里那盆普普通通的仙人掌前面，伸手戳了戳它伸出的尖刺，并不非常坚硬的刺令他的指尖凹陷。它没有任何要开花的迹象。

他蓦地想起很久之前，留下窗帘阴影的客厅角落，一盆孤零零的植物。他后来去查了图鉴。

天门冬目，百合科，地下根茎粗壮，直立生长，根多数为纤维根，叶自根状茎顶部丛生而出，为长圆披针叶或倒披针叶，花茎短，穗状花序顶生，花被球钟形，淡黄色，花紧密簇生，开出一团不太像花朵的花。

绿间还没见过那东西开花的样子。单纯地想要看看，或许是他最终选择现在的工作的理由。

一星期后他拎着水壶，给仙人掌盆栽里干裂的土壤喷了点水，发现它的顶端，结出一点包裹着白色瓣膜的花苞。绿间愣了愣，轻轻哼了一声。

“……真头疼啊。”

他久违地走进音像店。

女孩子所说的电影是上个月上映的，因为错过了上映时间并没少跟他抱怨惋惜。绿间想，买了送给她，再告诉她自己把她当妹妹看，大概并不会惹哭她？

快到闭店时间，店里面只有零星几个顾客，拉起帘子隔着的成人区域在店子最深处。他看了一眼，拿了那张张电影碟片去付款，看见排在他前面的男人手里遮遮掩掩地拿着张带子，一闪而过有Takao的字样。

沉寂了很久的心脏扑通扑通地跳动起来。过去的列车进站，并不停靠，向着他呼啸而来，变成他的心跳。不管过去了多久，它们还是有办法复活，取代他平凡的日复一日的生活，变成血，变成火，变成铁，变成大气，奔腾在他的血管里，烧灼他的皮肤，穿刺他的心，攫住他的呼吸。

他拍了这么多片子。

在我走了之后。绿间想。

他翻找着每一张有他的碟片封面，无意识而粗鲁的翻看，过了一会他才意识到他在找高尾的眼睛。

灵巧的爱笑的眼睛，他形容不出它的颜色，他能读懂里面每一句话。

但是没有，不管哪一张都没有。

上面有他被蒙着眼塞着口珠，有一个身躯被拉伸的侧面（那很美，但令他觉得恶心），有他闭着眼睛的表情，但是哪一张都没有他的眼睛，带笑的眼睛。

他抖着手站了一会，生出一点把它们全都砸烂（不）的冲动。

他看了一会手里最后那张碟片，三个月前出版，上面用彩色字体写着butterfly。他知道公司里为作品命名的原则。大概能想象出来那里面讲了什么关于展翅和折翼的残忍故事。封面上高尾的表情很平静，苍白的，像是死了。

他又看了一会，嘴唇翕合间渐渐安静。他低头亲了亲高尾的额头。像以前那样又或者从未有过地，干净，不带情欲。

#后记

平时就该结束了不过这次再让我说说别的。

绿间至始至终都没真的邀请高尾逃离。当然他在高潮前想过，也在梦里说过，高尾消失之后觉得后悔过。但他没对高尾说出那几句话。大家都心知肚明是一回事，真的说出来又是另一回事。

喜欢是喜欢，也就是喜欢而已了。

[他坐在床边，慢慢明白了什么。]

绿间明白什么？明白高尾消失了，今后就从他的生活他的生命里消失了。明白高尾的噩运。明白他没法救他。明白他不能救他。

还明白过来，他喜欢他也就仅此而已，不比命运碾过的重。

为什么没对他说？为什么没来得及说？已经用不着说了。

这里的绿间并不成熟，不成熟且愤懑不甘。为亲人做这样的牺牲他不后悔，但这没法让他成长到可以平和地接受逆境。也并不是背负着越多越成熟，有时候太重了会让人看不清前路。从很多事情中解脱出来之后说不定他会看得更明白一点，也无所谓什么悔恨不悔恨，只是从必然中艰难地经过了。

之后是高尾。高尾比绿间看得透彻一点，也因为这种透彻才几乎对命运的袭来毫无抵抗之力。从全文的序篇开始他的结局几乎已经注定，不是因为想虐才这么写的。这是篇肉文，肉欲大多带来毁灭。

宫地则是个幸存者。没有不得善终，还了钱，脱离公司，没说回老家结婚也差不多。结局大概是坪宫了…不过这两个人相互扶持的意愿一定比情爱来得多一些。有人陪伴的话内心的煎熬也能挺过去。

至于NP和ALL……虽然在开头写过精神CP是绿高，写完了再看看也并不完全算是绿高…我已经不懂了。就算如此也没法让这些变得理所当然光明正大容易接受，所以这不是借口。在这里更希望你们把它看做一种互舐伤口的温暖，当然仅限于此文的背景。

sliver

小真走了呢…以前也这样吗？

也许相当严重？如果没事就好了。

有很多想说，又不知道怎么说。

前辈要走了吧，恭喜。

噗…怎么原来你和小真都以为我不知道吗。

嗯，听到了。

不是挺好么。

前辈知道我为什么会在这里吗？

啊，不知道也是正常的，因为我也不知道啊。

等等我只是开个玩笑别这样！

前辈为什么在这里？

嗯，我知道，大家几乎都是因为缺钱嘛。啊啊~真的有这么重要吗，钱这种东西。

我吗？

我…只是做了个选择。

要听吗？

我家四个人，有个妹妹。简单来说就是很平和幸福。我有个姑姑，是老爸的姐姐。姑姑离婚了，姑父临走时骗走了她的大部分财产，最后她卖掉了老家的房子才总算撑了过去。啊，讲这些很无聊吧？没关系？那我就长话短说好了。

后来她开始赌博，渐渐上瘾，老爸劝阻她，可姑姑怎么也听不进去，虽然答应得好好的，老爸走了之后就马上拿着钱去赌。到最后我们谁也不知道她到底欠了人家多少钱。

姑姑后来逃走了。他们找上我家，老爸是跟人理论的时候被他们失手打死的。啊啊那时候真是大脑一片空白，什么不敢置信什么觉得伤心完全没有，就是觉得他头上的血迹真碍眼啊，手也变得冰凉的。想着现在居然还真有这种事。现在回想起来自己真是没出息。妈妈晕了过去，后来再也没醒过来，她脑子里有一块良性肿瘤，平时无害，这种时候却要了她的命。

嗯？不不，他们也怕了，毕竟一下子就是两条人命。之后也没再找过我的麻烦。

你问为什么？是我，是我觉得不甘心。爸妈的葬礼结束后我开始拼命搜集那家公司的资料，发现他们并不是什么单纯的黑社会之类，高利贷只是大树上的一根细枝而已，包括这家公司也是。我把那些证明他们走私贩毒的证据邮寄给他们的老大，以为自己赢了一半。谁知道当晚就被他们抓了过去，我不知道他叫什么名字，他把我搜集到的资料还给我，对我说，你惹火了我，已经很多年没有人敢这么做了，从某种角度来说我也挺中意你。现在做个选择吧，是做我的宠物还是让其他男人上？选第一个，高尾和成从此就不存在了，死了，选第二个，我会让你的余生都在后悔做这些事。你可以不选，你不选就死，让你妹妹来选。

然后我就选了后面那个。

我对他说，请你告诉我妹妹，就说我死了，只要不是自杀，说成什么都行。

总之我想那孩子一定会撑过去的。虽然对不起她，也只有这么做了吧。

……真信了？我开玩笑的，哪有人会真的这么惨。也没有这种奇怪的地下组织被我碰上吧，哈哈。

前辈？

那就当成故事好了。谢谢你听我讲，说这个真是不擅长，哈哈。

我听到他们来接我了。

……再见。

<2013>


	2. 2018年新增番外

我家附近新开了家花店。说是花店但开花类植物少得可怜，看起来不是连锁式的快速消费类商店，布置得很用心，这吸引了一些喜爱盆栽的年长顾客流连。店主是个身材修长的男人，一副好皮相，戴一副斯文的眼镜，足以吸引倍以上的年轻女孩。  
我认得他。  
说来惭愧，是在我的那些不能见人的“收藏”里。  
虽然早就听闻那家我还蛮喜欢的公司最赚钱的第三期那一批演员们都陆续金盆洗手，但在目睹了真人之后我还是有点震动，毕竟他算得上是我最喜欢的那一小堆里面的一个了。不光是他和另外几个演员的互动，跟时下流行的找直男来拍的只有正题的无聊片子大不相同，他还拍了一些剧情很棒的系列包括放课后系列和……抱歉我想我太冲动了。  
我想应该有人能理解我的感受。这就像是你一直很喜欢的那个歌手突然退出歌坛，然后搬到你家附近开店，而你每天经过那里都能看到他。真人，活的。  
纵然他不是歌手，而且恐怕影响范围只限于我这样热衷于收集性爱录像的男性。我还是有种被馅饼砸中的感觉。

我趁他忙是偷偷去店里看过。并无法抑制地凑近闻他身上的味道，他跟我想象中一样，认真而专注。而我很像让他知道我喜欢他，我憋了一肚子的话想跟他说，这对他来说一定是个麻烦，他已经退出了，一定不想被过去束缚，这对大部分人来说都不算可以挺起胸膛坦白的经历。  
虽说明知道这一定不是一个好的选项，也十足展示了我本人的愚蠢之处，我还是决定要找个机会跟他说说我的想法。

机会来得很快。  
因为少了切花，遇上节日时他的店变得空荡荡。  
我等了一会向他询问盆栽的护理方法的阿姨结束，直到只有我们两个人，他的注意力自然地转向我——唯一的顾客。  
然后我叫了他的艺名，带着询问的语气，他微微皱起了眉头，好像在犹豫要不要把我赶出去。他能做到的，他比我高二十厘米，肩膀比看起来厚实许多。我向他解释我只是认出了你，我一直很喜欢你，并不想做什么令你困扰的事。  
“我已经很困扰。”他说。  
我有点愣，不确定他是否真的在跟我开玩笑还是陈述事实，但他的性格怎么看也不像是很会开玩笑的类型，而他的语气里又真的有一丝揶揄的成分。  
“谢谢你的喜欢，但我不干那一行了。”他又说。  
“我知道，你们几个人气最高的都陆续退出了，公司肯定元气大伤，不过现在几个新人也都还不错，总算有些起色。”  
他看起来对老东家毫不关心，甚至有些厌恶。令我不得不想起来那个以债金威胁演员的传闻来。  
但我不想这么快就惹他不快。我跳过这个话题，接着向他述说他的演技多么逼真自然，举例了大概所有他参演的片子，还数了数经常跟他搭档的几个演员。  
“等等，你记得他？”他打断我，而我已经不记得我刚才说到了谁，我太激动了，我甚至一直没有停下来过。  
“呃，金发的那个？”  
“不是。”  
我又凭着记忆说了个名字，我不确定它是不是个艺名。  
“是他。你知道他？”他看起来没有先前那副越来越不耐烦的样子了。他的眼神亮得像是要灼伤我，他的眼神是他身上最迷人的东西之一，它为他带来一丝神圣感。  
”我知道他，我还看过他早期的一些作品，但不太喜欢，你知道我不是很喜欢看起来很痛的那些把戏，不如你们搭档的时候令人感动，你们默契真的太好。“  
他甚至向我这边跨了两步。  
我只能接着说另外一个人，现在的气氛逼着我只能说他。  
我又讲了大概五分钟，幸运的是没有顾客进来打扰到我。最后我问他。  
“你们关系很好？现在还联系吗，还有Kiyoshi先生，我记得他说过你们私底下都是很好的朋友。”  
“嗯，Kiyoshi先生还有联系。”  
他回答我的问题，令我非常开心。  
“那Takao呢？你们之后没有再联系吗。”  
他沉默了一会，矜持地点点头。  
“太可惜了。”  
“什么可惜？”  
“我觉得他喜欢你。”我说，我曾为那种看向爱人般的眼神而感到幸福。  
他的表情微妙地变化了，我说不上来，那变化非常细微而缓慢，但就是变了。接着他肩膀上的力量松掉了。  
“我知道。”他说。


End file.
